Christmas Time Is Here
by DasRachel
Summary: Blaine is obsessed with Christmas. Kurt wants this to be the best Christmas time ever for his boyfriend and makes it his goal to surprise Blaine every day until Christmas.
1. December 1st

Hey everyone!

This is a Klaine Christmas Fic=) I decided to write it because at the moment Klaine and Christmas are the two things I'm probably most obsessed with.  
>Fair warning, this won't be a very complex fic or any kind of masterpiece, it's basically just me writing shameless Klaine fluff=)<br>I will try my best to upload this every day until Christmas, with every chapter covering one day for the boys. But I have to say that I'm in the middle of writing Term Papers for university and exams are coming up in like two weeks so if I'm late with updates at some point, it's because I technically don't have time for this.=)  
>As for the English, I'm from Switzerland, I talk in a British accent and will write mostly in British English but there might be some American stuff in there, just try to ignore the differences.<p>

That's it, I hope you enjoy!=)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Klaine or Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>December 1st<strong>

Blaine Anderson was obsessed with so many things. Red trousers, weirdly coloured sunglasses, bowties, Katy Perry songs and now Kurt had to add something new to the list. Blaine was a sucker for all things Christmas.

On Black Friday they had made a trip to the mall because Kurt was able to convince his boyfriend that he had just the right use for the money Blaine had received from his grandmother as a late birthday present. On his last shopping spree with the girls he had spotted the most adorable scarf that would match the Marc Jacobs gloves he had gotten Blaine for his birthday perfectly. Admittedly, Kurt was secretly hoping that a new scarf would make Blaine go easy on the bowtie-front. It was not that he didn't appreciate the fashion statement but wearing the same look for two seasons in a row was simply not acceptable. Plus, bowties made it so much harder for his mouth to get access to that particular spot on Blaine's collarbone.

They were wandering around the mall since Kurt had in his excitement forgotten the name of the store he had spotted the scarf in.

"I'm sure I'll recognise it when I see it", Kurt chattered on. "It must be around here somewhere…"

They passed one of the gigantic Christmas trees that had invaded the mall. Kurt gave it one of his depreciative looks that otherwise only Rachel Berry's sweaters earned.

"It's not even December yet. Why is everyone pretending that it's Christmas for two whole months when it's actually only two days, three tops", Kurt was complaining but when he looked to his right for affirmation but his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. Blaine was still standing by the Christmas tree, obviously admiring the work of art, if it could be called like that, covered in red and gold decoration. Kurt rolled his eyes but could not help but smile at the adorableness that was his boyfriend. He damned the fact that this was a mall in Ohio and suppressed the urge to hug Blaine around the waist when he walked over to stand behind his boyfriend as closely as was acceptable for two boys in Ohio.

"Please tell me you don't like this knickknack when it's still practically the middle of summer", Kurt murmured hopefully.

Blaine spun around and the spark in his eyes was enough for Kurt to realise that this was a lost cause.

"Come on Kurt, look at the pretty colours and the little lights, what's not to love?" Blaine said in a voice that he usually only used when he was talking about a performance in Glee club or, well, Kurt.

But even Kurt had to admit that being jealous of Christmas decoration was overly pathetic and so he settled with rolling his eyes and dragging Blaine away from the tree in the most platonic way he could muster.

When Kurt was lying in bed that evening he couldn't help but smile at the thought of the excitement in Blaine's eyes throughout that whole day. The Christmas themed cups at Starbucks had pushed him over the edge, after those he had been lost in his excitement.

Kurt always came up with the best plans during his nightly thinking session and that night was no different.

As much as he usually rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's antics he had to admit that there was nothing more adorable than giddy Blaine. Kurt would make it his mission that the twenty-four days leading up to Christmas would be the most awesome thing ever. Countless ideas popped up in his head with witch he was planning to bring back that spark in Blaine's eyes every single day until Christmas.

Starting on December 1st, Blaine Anderson was going to experience the best twenty-four days of his live.

* * *

><p>December had only just begun but Kurt Hummel was already deep in preparation for all sorts of Christmas themed gifts. He had gotten exactly twenty-four little red envelopes, which were going to be filled with cute notes, each promising a little gift for Blaine.<p>

Kurt had even asked Rachel Berry for advice as to where he could buy her gold stars to give the envelopes more of a Christmas feeling. Rachel, ever the nosy friend, of course wanted to know what he was planning to use them for. After reassuring that he was not going to copy her habit of putting a gold star behind her signature she pestered him until he told her all about his plan.

"Aww, Kurt, this is such a sweet idea", she squealed. "If you were straight and I wasn't dating your brother I would totally be your girlfriend."

Kurt raised his eyebrows at that but decided not to tell her that he wouldn't survive one week with her as a girlfriend even if he were as straight as they come. After all, their friendship had only been restored for a couple of weeks after the whole senior-class president incident.

But Rachel hadn't even seen his raised eyebrows as she was digging in her locker until finally she pulled out a whole stash of gold star stickers and handed him one sheet with exactly twenty-five stars on it.

He thanked her and put one of the golden stars on the envelope he had already prepared and stuck it into the locker right next to Rachel's, which belonged to Blaine.

"I'll better go before he shows up, make sure he gets the note", Kurt said with a glance to both sides of the corridor and then disappeared for his first class.

* * *

><p>Rachel was waiting at her locker for Blaine to show up. The two of them had bonded during West Side Story and Rachel had convinced him that simultaneously losing their virginity with boys that were brothers practically made them soul mates.<p>

Blaine turned up at the very last minute, something that was not very unusual. He opened his locker in a hurry and pretty much threw his book into it when, finally, he noticed the red envelope that had fallen to the ground.

"What's this, Rachel?" but the girl simply gave him a smile, grabbed her book and left him there. She texted Kurt "_Mission accomplished x" _and hurried over to the science block.

Blaine was staring at the envelope. A gold star? Why would Rachel put a mysterious note in his locker when she was going to wait for him to see it anyway? Impatiently he tore the envelope open but the note inside wasn't written in Rachel's girly handwriting but in Kurt's elegant writing.

_Good morning_

_It's December 1st and the road to Christmas has officially started. You're in for a wild ride, Blaine Anderson, so be prepared. But we want to start you off easy and get you in the mood (Christmas mood that is). Meet me on the lawn behind the football field during free period._

_Love, Kurt  
><em>

The first day of December was promising to be a sunny and fairly warm day and what better way to catch some desperately needed Vitamin D than outside? Luckily, the two boys shared a free period every Thursday afternoon before Glee practise and Kurt was able to get out of French class ten minutes early which was probably due to his perfect use of the _subjoctif, _the grammatical topic they were treating at the moment, when he asked his teacher.

Kurt hurried to his locker and got out two blankets, a thermos jug of hot chocolate and two Christmas red Starbucks cups.

He got to the lawn behind the football field just as the bell rung and set up the blanket before settling on it, cuddling into the second blanked. He let the sunrays warm his cheeks and let his thoughts trail to his favourite subject – Blaine.

When Blaine arrived at their meeting place he could not help but smile at how cute Kurt looked all snuggled up in the blanket. He tiptoed on the last few steps towards his boyfriend, quickly looking around the lawn and when he saw that they were actually alone he pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips.

Kurt startled but after he moment he was kissing him back but Blaine slowly pulled away, curious about what this surprise was about. Kurt tried pulling him back but since he couldn't exactly grab Blaine by his shirt the other escaped and settled comfortably by his side, instantly demanding his share of the blanket – always so needy.

"You know, sometimes I miss that Dalton uniform, at least the tie was of some use compared to those bowties, they really give nothing to hold on to", Kurt complained.

"Which reminds me, why aren't you wearing your new scarf?"

Blaine chuckled. If you were going to be in a relationship with Kurt Hummel you had to be prepared for a daily scrutinising analysis of your clothing.

"It's way too warm to wear a scarf, as long as I'm not cold I'll go with the bowtie." Blaine himself knew exactly how to deal with Kurt's fashion obsession because his boyfriend would only go so far in criticising Blaine's style. No matter what Kurt said about them, he was not willing to give up his beloved bowties.

"So what is the deal with the note that brought me here?" Blaine changed the subject, getting impatient.

Kurt's smile indicated that he was clearly very pleased with himself for coming up with whatever plan this was.

"Let's just say that you're in for the twenty-four best days of your life but let's just take them one day at a time" he replied mysteriously.

Blaine would have asked further questions but it was Kurt and he knew that his boyfriend could keep his mouth shut if he wanted to. Plus, he absolutely loved surprises so he settled for just anticipating every day which made every one of them feel like Christmas. He had a feeling this was really going to be an exciting month.

Blaine shifted in his spot so he could look at Kurt and gave him his most dazzling smile.

"You're amazing, have I told you that lately?" he said softly.

"Well, not today because I've kind of been avoiding you all day so the surprise wouldn't be spoiled", Kurt replied jokingly but the slightly deeper shade of red of his cheeks gave away that he was actually touched by his boyfriend's compliment.

"Well, you are", Blaine replied and just to confirm his argument he pressed another kiss to Kurt's lips, slowly lowering the boy onto the blanket.

* * *

><p><strong>I totally wrote this chapter at Starbucks, drinking Chai Latte out of one of those cute red cups=) Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


	2. December 2nd

Hi everyone, thank you so much for all the alerts, favourites and reviews, they make my day!=)  
>Sorry if this is a little very early on Dec 2nd for some of you but here it's 8:30 and I won't have internet during the day since I have to take some stupid English test for my exchange year in the US..<p>

I hope you enjoy the new chapter that, aside from Christmas and Klaine, contains two of my other big obsessions.=)

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>December 2nd<strong>

This morning Blaine was actually on time when he got to his locker. Rachel, as always, was waiting right next to it, a knowing smile on her face. Blaine made a note to himself that if he ever _really _wanted to know what the next surprise was Rachel was the one to ask. That girl couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it.

"Soo, excited for today's surprise?" The way it looked Rachel was more excited than Blaine but maybe it was just her being more obvious.

He contemplated not reading the note until after first period just to annoy her but he was way too curious himself. But he did make an overly big deal out of opening the envelope very neatly.

_We give up._

_We admit defeat._

_You got us where you wanted us._

_Come to my house at 6 and bring your overnight bag._

_Love, Kurt  
><em>

Well he certainly wasn't going to figure out what this was about. Very cryptic.

Rachel smiled smugly, pressed a kiss to his cheek and chirped a "Have a nice day" before she disappeared to class.

* * *

><p>Maybe December would go by fast if Kurt's promises were anything to go by but the days in school had never been longer. The hours stretched on and by the time the bell rang, ending his last class, Blaine was practically running to his locker to get his homework for the weekend.<p>

Luckily, they didn't have Glee club on Fridays until after the holidays when they would seriously begin preparations for Sectionals.

Blaine was five minutes early when he pulled into Kurt's driveway. He was getting out of his car when Rachel's baby pink came to a stop right next to him.

Rachel was carrying a duffle bag as well when she came to stand beside him at the door, standing on the tips of her toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"So you're part of this plan", Blaine asked curiously. The plural in the note was finally making sense.

"Yep, are you gonna ring the doorbell? I'm freezing here", she replied but there was no need because in that moment the door was opened and revealed Kurt and Finn.

The couples gave awkward waves, trying to avoid the bigger awkwardness of kissing in front of each other.

The four of them were standing around the counter in the kitchen, drinking diet cokes. They were in a heated debate about what should be the next big New Directions group number, with Kurt and Rachel backing the Broadway catalogue while Finn and Blaine surprisingly joined forces to fight for something a bit more modern, when Burt and Carole walked into the kitchen.

The two adults were dressed nicely, obviously going out on a date.

Burt put his car keys on the counter and gestured for the kids to go the living room and sit down on the couch.

"Okay, guys, here's what's going to happen" Burt said in a strict, very fatherly voice. "Carole and I are going to see a play in Cincinnati. That means we probably won't be back until very late tonight as it's about a two and a half hour drive."

Burt then looked at Blaine and Rachel. "I understand that both of you are spending the night?" when they didn't know where this talk was going so far, they certainly did now and it was not going to be enjoyable.

The two in question nodded quickly and behind Burt, Carole was smirking at how scared the kids were of her husband.

"I know you've all been in relationships for over half a year now and I'm not gonna kid myself hear, you've probably both felt by now that you're ready to take it one step further" Burt was visibly trying his hardest not to seem uncomfortable.

"Whether you've already done … it doesn't matter here I just want you to be sensible at to what is going to go down in this house when Carole and I are not here" Burt seemed to have finished his speech and everyone, including the head of the Hummel-Hudson household let out a breath of relief.

Everyone but Carole that is, she linked arms with her husband and lead him to the kitchen to get the car keys.

Before they got out of the house, however, she popped her head through the door of the living room once more. "Just so you know, I put a green box full of condoms into the cupboard in the bathroom. I put some of all sizes in there, since I didn't really know about the two of you" she said to Kurt and Blaine without any hint of embarrassment in her voice.

The boys looked like they were ready to be devoured by the floor right then and there.

She definitely should have been the one giving the speech to the kids but if Burt wanted to play the strict dad and inwardly die of embarrassment she wasn't going to be the one to stop him.

* * *

><p>"Soo, now that we got that out of the way we can get on with the surprise" Kurt said. "Rachel?"<p>

The girl got up pulled something out of her duffle bag, hiding it behind her back.

"Kurt and I decided that it was time to finally do something that you've both been annoying us with for ages" she announced and pulled the surprise out from behind her back. "A Harry Potter showdown!"

She beamed at the two guys who were high-fiving each other, happy with their surprise.

That summer Kurt and Rachel had bailed on their boyfriends for the midnight premiere and now that Deathly Hallows Part 2 was finally released on DVD, they could do an ultimate Harry Potter showdown movie night.

Rachel claimed the couch for her and Finn and Kurt went to grab all the pillows he could find for him and Blaine to cuddle into.

Finn brought two huge bowls of popcorn and quick-wittedly turned off the lights. That way, the two couples were private enough to actually touch each other, something that Kurt and Finn weren't very comfortable doing with their brother in the room.

The darkness made them more at ease and when Blaine made himself comfortable on the floor, it was Kurt who pulled him closer so that Blaine's head came to rest on his chest.

The first movie started and to say that Finn and Blaine were spoiling it doesn't even begin to cover it. The boys were able to quote along the whole movie and whenever something was about to happen, they made sure to alert the others. Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't get dinner without Finn shouting, "Oh, this is gonna get ugly!"

It was when Harry and Hermione were in Bathilda Bagshot's house and Blaine kept saying, "Don't go up there with her", that Kurt lost it.

"Guys, you're ruining the whole experience for us. We haven't seen the movie a million times like you and if you ever want to watch Harry Potter with us again, behave" he said and Blaine and Finn really shut their mouth for the rest of the movie.

At first, Kurt was contently watching the movie but without the boys' commentary he was actually starting to get bored.

Ron was watching Harry and Hermione making out and Kurt, who didn't see the point in this seemingly endless camping trip anyway, wanted some too.

Tentatively, trying not to make Finn aware of what was going on the floor, he sneaked his fingertips under the hem of Blaine's shirt. He felt his boyfriends tense in his arms and then ease into the touch, pressing himself closer to Kurt if that was even possible.

Kurt was contently drawing random patterns on Blaine's stomach until the credits of the first movie were playing. He withdrew his hands and when Finn got up to change the DVD he smiled innocently at his stepbrother.

However, when Finn was occupied with the DVD player with his back towards them, Kurt tilted his head to kiss Blaine's neck. That caused a sharp intake of breath from Blaine and Finn spun around at the sound, eyeing them suspiciously.

For the second movie, Kurt refrained from any forms of inappropriate touching but got so bored that he fell asleep some half hour into the movie.

By the end of the movie both Rachel and Kurt were asleep which was incomprehensible to their boyfriends. "How can you sleep through this movie? This is Harry freakin' Potter we're talking about!" Blaine whispered indignantly.

The boys scooped the two sleepyheads up and carried them upstairs. The goodbyes at Kurt's door were a bit awkward. Finn probably wasn't going to get used to his brother having his boyfriend sleep over and there was always their rivalry in Glee club.

Blaine laid Kurt down onto his bed and pulled the covers up to his shoulders before slipping in as well, cuddling close to his boyfriend.

Kurt turned in his sleep to their preferred position, nestling his head to Blaine's chest.

"I love you", Kurt mumbled and Blaine was sure that there would never be a more beautiful sound to fall asleep to.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I don't know whether it shines through here but I'm a huge Harry Potter fan and if you look closely you can also see that I might be a little (ahem…) obsessed with AVPMAVPS=) Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. December 3rd

A friend from university taught me how to make a Latte Macchiato without coffee (because I don't like coffee..). He works at a café when he's not at uni and he clearly knows what he's talking about, it's delicious=) Anyway drinking it by candlelight totally gets me into Christmas spirit which, in turn, made me write this, so a thank you to him=) Unfortunately I have to work this weekend, seriously I have uni all week and then work on the weekend? I can't wait for my two months off after Christmas=)

Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee and if they don't put their songs on "our" iTunes, I'll never own those either..

* * *

><p><strong>December 3rd<strong>

Blaine stirred in his sleep and Kurt let out a "Finally!"

"Well if this isn't the way every guy wants to be greeted by his boyfriend in the morning…" Blaine laughed.

"Sorry, it just really took you forever to wake up this morning." Kurt pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's lips, grabbed his clothes and disappeared in the bathroom.

The two boys had a deal that neither of them would ever get up before the other was awake. Kurt himself had established the rule after he had woken up alone in Blaine's bed the morning after the first night they had spent together. Kurt had said that he had felt like some floozy, left alone in the bed of a stranger, so now they always waited for the other to wake up.

Blaine stretched and almost dozed off again until he hear the water running in the bathroom. Something Blaine could never get over was the thought of Kurt in the shower. At the beginning of their relationship, Kurt would just innocently make a comment about how he had to end their phone call because he had to hit the shower, completely unaware of what that would do to Blaine. In the course of the six months, however, Kurt slowly became aware of his sexuality and of how much he could tease his boyfriend. So when Kurt got back from the bathroom, a shower was exactly what Blaine needed.

Kurt lay down on his bed when he felt something vibrate against his stomach. Blaine had gotten a text from Nick. Curiously, he opened it and a smirk crossed his face. This would be very useful as a surprise, he thought and quickly deleted the text before Blaine got back.

Kurt went down to the kitchen to make breakfast, finding Rachel already sitting on the table, reading the newspaper. Burt and Carole were obviously already out working.

"Good morning, is Finn still in bed?" Kurt asked cheerfully

Rachel merely gave him a incredulous glance over the top of the newspaper. "You know your brother, he'd sleep till noon everyday if we'd let him."

Rachel was right of course; nobody could get Finn to wake up before eleven on weekends. His girlfriend however was the complete opposite; nobody could get her to stay in bed longer than until eight although Finn had managed to get another hour by just holding her tightly, refusing to let go of the warmth.

Kurt and Rachel began preparing breakfast which of course could not go down without them breaking into random Broadway songs. They were swirling around the kitchen, setting the table and making pancakes and Kurt laid the red envelope onto Blaine's plate.

Blaine joined them during Kurt and Rachel's hilarious attempt of singing in deep voices for the Work Song from Les Misérables. He teased them, joining in and effortlessly hitting those deep notes, which got him a playful smack on the arm from Kurt who commanded him to make toast.

The three were swirling through the kitchen, belting out Dancing Through Life when Finn finally joined the party and he was just on time to sit down to eating.

Everyone stared expectantly at Blaine who was now opening the envelope but again, the note that was inside didn't answer many questions.

_Blow the candles out._

_Love, Kurt  
><em>

It was clearly a reference to their Regionals performance of last year. Maybe Kurt had finally found a song to audition for a duet at Sectionals?

But a questioning glance towards his boyfriends was merely answered with a "my-lips-are-sealed" smile.

* * *

><p>Rachel left after breakfast and Puck came over for a round of Battlefield 3. Finn showed Puck the note and the boy turned to Kurt: "<em>Blowing <em>out candles? Wanky! I didn't know you had it in you, Hummel, I feel like a proud big brother now." He ruffled Kurt's hair, which, of course was always the wrong move with the boy.

"How many times do I have to tell you and Finn, I am the oldest around here", Kurt complained, deciding to ignore the dirty comment about his note.

Blaine, very unlike his boyfriend, loved video games, something that probably came naturally with going to an all-boys school for years.

So the four boys settled down in the living room, Finn and Puck on the couch, the other two took up their position from last night with Blaine settled between Kurt's legs. Kurt contented himself with playing with Blaine's – for once unruly – curls, while the other three were shouting at the screen and physically assaulting their controllers. After an hour Kurt excused himself to go up to his room and the others spent the rest of the afternoon watching a Buckeyes game.

This gave Kurt enough time to set up his surprise. His dad and Carole would be back around seven and he had gotten Rachel to invite Finn over to her place at around five. That meant that the two boys had the house to themselves for two hours. Of course, the most important thing was that it was dark outside during those two hours. Of what use would candles be if it weren't?

* * *

><p>"So, did they at least win?" Kurt asked when he went down to the living room at four thirty. "Yeah, there were some pretty amazing…", Blaine was thinking of a way to paraphrase what was going on in the game but stopped himself since Kurt would not really care anyway.<p>

"I'm gonna go to Rachel's house for a couple of hours", Finn announced and switched off the TV.

Kurt waited for the sound of Finn's car driving away until he made his way over to the couch. He sprawled over the length of the couch, positioning his head comfortably in Blaine's lap.

"Soo, are you ready for today's surprise?" he asked his boyfriend who nodded eagerly.

"Well, it's upstairs so we should probably get up…" But Blaine had other ideas and bent down to press his lips to Kurt's. The latter wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck to deepen the kiss and, without breaking it, he shifted in his position until he was sitting in Blaine's lap.

Strategically, Kurt decided that he might as well make out with Blaine on the couch until it was dark enough outside. When things got a little too heated he broke the kiss and moved away to sit beside Blaine, taking a few deep breaths.

"I think now we're definitely ready for your surprise", Kurt laughed and got up, holding out his hand for Blaine. He intertwined their fingers and they walked up the stairs to come to a stand in front of Kurt's closed door.

"Go ahead, open it", Kurt smiled at his boyfriend and Blaine opened the door.

There were only three candles that lit the room, one for each day of December they had already spent together.

Kurt gestured to the one closest to Blaine, which was obviously intended to be the first one to go to. The candle cast a dim light onto a little note that lay beside it.

_I love you because you make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream.  
><em>

Remembering what the note in the morning had said, Blaine blew out the candles and turned around to see Kurt standing close behind him.

"I know I've said this a million times but I'm so thankful that it was you I stopped on those stairs at Dalton", Kurt whispered, not wanting to disturb the peacefulness of the room. The two boys got lost in another kiss before Kurt pulled away and led Blaine to the next candle.

_I love you because a touch of the fingertips IS as sexy as it gets._

Blaine blew out the candle and this time he didn't even have to turn around because Kurt proved his point by sliding his hands under Blaine's shirt, letting his fingertips wander over the hot skin of his stomach. Blaine let himself get lost in the touch but once again Kurt pulled and Blaine wandered over to the last source of light in the room.

_I love you because you're mine.  
><em>

Blaine let the candle burn because he wanted to be able to see Kurt's eyes before he blew it out. He slowly turned around but Kurt was standing a few steps away from him. Blaine closed the distance and came to stand before Kurt, their bodies almost touching.

"I know I'm just silly romantic", Kurt said quietly and Blaine almost laughed at the reference but he just smiled and remembered his answer.

"It's not silly", he said and finally closed the gap between them and this time there was no pulling away.

The night after those words had been spoken for the first time had been magical and Blaine didn't think that anything could ever make him happier than reliving that magic with Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>SPOILER: oh my god did anyone see that preview of Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian? It literally had me squealing=)<br>And just saying, if you haven't seen the Glee Moment video of Chris Colfer on kissing, you seriously haven't lived! My friend and I were cracking up sooo hard even after we had seen it like 10 times=) **


	4. December 4th

My life is so stressful at the moment with the papers that are due this week and so I wrote this as a Facebook chapter because that doesn't take as long and really pretty much writes itself. You'll probably get one of those every week or so when I'm like really in a hurry of don't know what to write=) I don't have Facebook myself (yup, I know, I'm probably the only one on this planet who doesn't=)) so the formatting of this is kind of taken from **foraworldundeserving**'s "Facebook, Or It Didn't Happen". I love her story and hope she's okay with me using her formatting style.

* * *

><p><strong>December 4th<strong>

Blaine woke up in his own bed that morning and after a round of yawning and stretching he remembered the red item on his bedside table. Kurt had sneaked the slightly bigger fourth envelope into his overnight bag and he had found it last night when unpacking.

"Don't you dare opening this before tomorrow morning!" it said on the envelope and Blaine had patiently waited until now.

_It's Hummel-Hudson family day and unfortunately cute curly boys aren't an excuse for bailing on the family. So today you're gonna have to settle for some alone time with just this little gift from me._

_Love, Kurt  
><em>

In the envelope there was a CD labelled "Blaine's Christmas Mix". Blaine instantly reached for his MacBook and pushed the CD into the drive, waiting for it to load in his ITunes. He decided to get some breakfast to eat in his room and when he got back to his room with hot chocolate and some fruit salad, the songs were imported and he hit play.

_Baby It's Cold Outside_ was the obvious choice for a first song on 'their' Christmas Mix and while he listened to it, Blaine logged onto Facebook.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson <strong>is now a fan of **Christmas.**

**Blaine Anderson: **is listening to 'Baby It's Cold Outside'

**- Kurt Hummel **likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson<strong> has posted a picture. Tagged: **Kurt Hummel**

**Finn Hudson: **Hudmel family day ftw!

**Kurt Hummel: **First Furt and now Hudmel, seriously Finn?

* * *

><p><strong>Nick Duval: <strong>just got an interesting text from **Kurt Hummel**

**- Kurt Hummel** and **Jeff Sterling **like this.

**Jeff Sterling: **this is gonna be totally awesome!

**Blaine Anderson: **is confused and a little worried

**- Kurt Hummel, Nick Duval **and **Jeff Sterling **like this

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson:<strong> is listening to 'The Island Of Misfit Toys'

**- Kurt Hummel **likes this

**Rory Flanagan: **Why are you listening to Christmas songs already? Is that some American tradition?

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> on **McKinley High New Directions Official Page: **Only one week until Sectionals, guys! Tomorrow I want to see you all actively participating in song selection for my solo this year!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Rachel, we never think about song selection until like two days before competition tops

**- Artie Abrams **likes this

**Mercedes Jones: **Girls, if you don't want to compete with Miss "I'm so perfect" Berry then you should come join the Troubletones

**- Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, Sugar Motta **and **3 others** like this

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **You're just saying that because you don't have enough people to compete at sectionals

**- Mike Chang, Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson** and **4 others **like this

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>is listening to 'We Need A Little Christmas'

**Blaine Anderson: **wonders how **Kurt Hummel** managed to get all his favourite Christmas songs on one CD

**Kurt Hummel: **has his ways

**- Santana Lopez **likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany S. Pierce: <strong>can dolphins have babies?

**- Santana Lopez **likes this

**Kurt Hummel:** Santana,why are you talking about my and Blaine's sex life?

**Santana Lopez: **so you finally admit that there is something to talk about?

**Kurt Hummel: **I did NOT say that!

**Sebastian Smythe: **Blaine, if Kurt doesn't want to get it on you know you can always count on me…

**Blaine Anderson: **I've told you I'm very happy with Kurt and you're not gonna get me to cheat on him

**- Kurt Hummel **likes this

**Finn Hudson: **guys, seriously can we stop talking about my brother's sex life which I'm very, very sure does not exist btw!

**Sebastian Smythe: **thinks that **Finn Hudson **is just afraid of gay sex because it's better than straight sex

**- Santana Lopez **and **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **like this

**Blaine Anderson: **Puck?

**Kurt Hummel: **Noah, I KNEW it!

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>is listening to 'Rudolph The Red Nose Reindeer'

**- Kurt Hummel **and **Brittany S. Pierce **like this

**Brittany S. Pierce: **I sent out my application letter for the post of one of Santa's reindeer yesterday because Sue Sylvester told me that I'm her best flyer so I listed her as my reference

**- Santana Lopez **and **Rory Flanagan **like this

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson <strong>has posted a video: **Evidence for Kurt Hummel's innocence. **Tagged: **Kurt Hummel**

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **dude Mario Kart=best video game of all times!

**- Mike Chang, Artie Abrams, Nick Duval** and **5 others **like this

**Santana Lopez: **I wouldn't call the way he's handling that joystick innocent

**- Blaine Anderson **and** Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **like this

**Kurt Hummel:** I can't believe you just liked that, Blaine!

**- Finn Hudson **likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>is listening to 'Cool Yule'

**- Kurt Hummel **likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>is looking forward to her first Christmas with **Finn Hudson**

**- Finn Hudson **likes this

**Quinn Fabray: **does this mean us others will have to listen to even more sappy songs from you two?

**Mercedes Jones: **the Troubletones' offer stands, just sayin..

**Quinn Fabray: **well Rachel is certainly not holding me back but it's complicated

**- Noah 'Puck' Puckerman **likes this

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **is confused… why did Puck like that?

**- Artie Abrams, Rory Flanagan, Mike Chang **and **4 others **like this

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>is listening to 'Jingle Bells'

**- Kurt Hummel **like this

* * *

><p><strong>Artie Abrams<strong> on **McKinley High West Side Story Official Page: **Late wrap party tomorrow after Glee club in the choir room!

**- Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson, Mike Chang **and **12 others** like this

**Rachel Berry: **already knows a song to sing for goodbye

**Santana Lopez: **someone stop her, PLEASE!

**- Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Brittany S. Pierce, Quinn Fabray **and **11 others **like this

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>is listening to 'O Holy Night'

**- Kurt Hummel **likes this

**Blaine Anderson: **doesn't think it's possible to have a better boyfriend than **Kurt Hummel**

**- Kurt Hummel **and **Brittany S. Pierce **like this

**Kurt Hummel: **I love you!

**Sebastian Smythe: **if you ever change your mind about that, Anderson… well I'll probably be busy getting it on with some other cute boy but I'm sure you could cut in

* * *

><p><strong>I'm serious, working sucks.. So do linguistics term papers (a thousand words here is quite easy but there it's just torture)! I hope you enjoyed and if you haven't seen Darren tackle JoeWalkaa down on Space Tour during "Get Back To Hogwarts", well then you haven't laughed (and "quintessential DC"? Genuis=))<strong>


	5. December 5th

Hi everyone! Oh my god I just finished my linguistics paper and I'm exhausted! A literature and a history paper are due on Friday and I have really no idea how I'm gonna do that and keep up with the story as well but I promise I'll try my best (just don't sleep, Rachel, and everything will be alright=))

Well right now I'm at Starbucks once again, drinking Chai Latte and they always have Christmas music on. Why can't I listen to these songs without being reminded of Glee? Of course I walked in and Let It Snow came on so I decided to skip my visit to the library, it's much more comfy here=) But somehow when I think of who should sing the songs that come on, it's always Damian and Heather. In my head somehow their voices go well with Christmas.. Well, anyway, enjoy=)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>December 5th<strong>

Red envelope number five was accompanied with something Blaine was longing for much more desperately – Kurt. The two boys were truly becoming unbearable, so close had their relationship become.

Unfortunately, they still didn't feel like two guys kissing would be much appreciated at McKinley so they just greeted each other with the brightest smiles they had to offer. It was ridiculous, really. Everyone knew they were together, what did they think they were doing? Hold hands and that's it?

"Miss me yesterday?" Kurt asked smugly and Blaine just raised his eyebrows in return, which made him look like a character from a comic book with his triangular eyebrows.

"You wanna sneak off to the football locker rooms and make out a little before class?" Kurt suggested and Blaine was not one to turn his boyfriend down when he was wearing those skin-tight jeans.

* * *

><p>Only seconds before the bell rang, Blaine slipped into his seat between Tina and Artie. Sitting down, he noticed something in the back pocket of his jeans. Kurt had somehow unnoticed managed to sneak an envelope there during their make out session.<p>

_What would a party be without an after party?_

_Love, Kurt  
><em>

So he had to wait until after the wrap party. Right on cue Artie leaned over to him and whispered in his ear: "Yo, Puck and I managed to get some wine coolers for the party, just watch out for the Sprite bottles and Mr Shue, Coach Beiste and Miss Pillsbury won't notice a thing. Just try and behave normally around them so they won't get suspicious."

Tina, on his other side, was texting Mike under the table and Blaine decided that probably the only way to get through this abnormally boring history lesson was to text Kurt.

**Seriously, what is it with McKinley and history? We treated the Civil War in like freshman year and here it takes them until junior year to get even the basics together? x**

_It's McKinley, I'm in French and nobody can seem to get the subjonctif right... I bet half of the people in here doesn't even know what it is xx_

**I'd rather still be in the locker room, tu sais… tes main dans mes pantalons… xx**

_Blaine! I'm sitting next to Finn you CAN'T text me stuff like that!_

**Dude, chill, it was in French so no one would've understood it anyway xx**

_Number one, don't EVER call me dude and number two, it's FRENCH class so if the teacher had caught me texting under the table I can assure she would've understood!_

_On second thought, I take that back, sometimes I'm not so sure she actually understands, sometimes I really miss Dalton and Mme Beaulieue=(_

**Well at least we have the wrap party tonight to look forward to, I hear there's gonna be alcohol xx**

_Which is great because Blaine Anderson never does stupid things when he's had something to drink? xx_

**Haha well maybe if I'll do something stupid you'll get into your Officer Krupke uniform one last time and give me some punishment at the after party? xx**

_I'm not even gonna justify that with an answer. Have a nice day, Blaine! xx_

That one he probably should have seen coming. So it was back to this boring excuse of a history lesson. It was only the 5th day of December and he was already so bored with school he honestly had no clue how to survive the remaining nineteen with every lesson spent on thoughts about what the next surprise might be.

* * *

><p>"I want you all to give yourselves a hand", Coach Beiste said, "you did an amazing job and we couldn't be more proud of you." She gestured to herself and Miss Pillsbury who waited for the applause to die down before she made her part of the speech.<p>

"It was magnificent how you brought this musical to life", she said in her soft voice. "It was a pleasure for us to watch you all grow into your roles and you deserved all the praise you got from the people who came and watched you perform. You should all be very proud of yourselves", she finished in true guidance counsellor fashion.

Artie rolled his wheelchair next to his two co-directors and waved until the cast was quiet again.

"Guys, let's get this party started, we deserve it after all the work we put into this", he toasted with his class of suspiciously yellowish "Sprite".

Everyone in the cast was trying their hardest to keep Rachel engrossed in conversation so she wouldn't get to do her planned solo. Meanwhile, Coach Beiste was going around congratulating every single member of the cast with tears in her eyes.

Blaine didn't want a repetition of any of the stupid things he usually got up to when he was drinking so he stayed clear of the fake Sprite but Kurt was obviously relying on Finn to drive him home. Blaine had never seen his boyfriend drinking and he certainly was curious what the alcohol would stir up in Kurt.

At nine Mr Shue announced to a fairly tipsy cast the end of the wrap party but everyone had already agreed to party on at Breadstix, everyone but Kurt and Blaine that was. The three adults were cleaning up in the choir room, having a little after party by themselves and while everybody else was leaving, Kurt took Blaine's hand and dragged him to the auditorium.

The curtain was drawn on the stage and Kurt let go of his boyfriend's hand and ran up the stairs down the stairs and up to the stage, disappearing behind the curtain.

So tipsy Kurt was playful, Blaine thought to himself and smiled, following him behind the curtain.

"Kurt", he called when his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen, "where are you hiding?"

There was no response but a giggle from behind him revealed that the boy had to be present somewhere. Blaine carefully searched the stage with his eyes and Kurt was truly hiding well but, taking a close look at the curtain, Blaine recognised a bulge in the red material.

He parted the fabric in which Kurt had wrapped himself and found and the boy looked at him with a coy smile, saying, "this is the after party of a wrap party after all" and dragged Blaine into the curtain, capturing his lips in a slightly tipsy kiss.

Kurt pulled away for a second to say suggestively, "you know, we could always see whether that Officer Krupke costume is still backstage" and maybe Blaine would have taken him up on the offer if he hadn't pulled him back into a heated kiss right then.

It took them a few minutes to pull away from each other fully again and Blaine took the opportunity to say, "you should drink more often, you're definitely a lot of fun to be around like this".

"Well you'll just have to make sure that I'm only drinking around you, who knows maybe I simply molest every person who comes my way", and as if to prove his point, Kurt dove into another kiss and Blaine decided that Kurt would forever have the permission to molest him as much as he wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know how many of you understand French, but just for those who don't:<strong>

**Tu sais... tes main dans mes pantalons... = You know... your hands in my pants...**

**(Of course the dirtiest bit had to be in French=)) I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. December 6th

Hi everyone!

It's my best friend's birthday today so HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARLING!=) She's one of the only people I know who knows what Glee is (and maybe more importantly who Darren Criss is=)) so she's saved my fangirl-heart many many times and that's why I love her (one of the many reasons..=))

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>December 6th<strong>

The New Directions weren't actually the most awake people to walk in the hallways of McKinley that morning. They weren't Alcohol Awareness Week hung-over, something that could only have been prevented by the good amount of food and lack of alcohol that Breadstix had gotten into their stomachs.

Blaine, however, was extraordinarily cheerful that morning. Despite the season of unusually cold mornings, he practically jumped out of the bed to get to school these days.

He opened his locker to get his books and his newest envelope but as much as he searched for it, there was nothing red in there. He waited for Rachel to turn up but the girl didn't know anything either. She was surprisingly awake, though – obviously she had learned from her experience of throwing up on stage.

Blaine was about to go to class without his envelope when Kurt walked towards them, not looking very fit.

"Good morning, sunshine", Blaine greeted him, which earned him the most annoyed glare since his impromptu performance of Misery.

"Kurt, we have to talk last minute campaign strategies, there's only one week left to get you all the votes", Rachel chimed in but she didn't actually help Kurt's annoyed state and got nothing but a resigning nod in reply.

Rachel hurried off to class and Kurt dug in his bag for the slightly crumpled envelope. He handed it to Blaine and, without another word, followed his fellow senior to their classroom.

_Saint Nicolas – you don't see him but he's there._

_Love, Kurt  
><em>

Blaine didn't see Kurt all day until Glee club. His boyfriend was performing Cell Block Tango with Tina, Quinn and Rachel. The performance was disturbing but at the same time incredibly sexy. All the boys, including Blaine were practically drooling over the girls singing about murdering.

The Troubletones, on the other hand looked rather impressed. Since Finn had announced Lady Music Week yesterday, their rivals were present as guests in the choir room. Santana seemed to like the Chicago song better than Blaine and Kurt's rendition of Perfect yesterday, though. Well, at least she didn't insult the singers but merely kept quiet.

Kurt was having fun with his girls and the only thing Blaine got from him was a quick wave when he disappeared towards his car, still chatting on with Tina and Rachel about their newest performance.

Blaine was already in the car and on his way home when he realised that Kurt had never told him anything else about his surprise. He quickly texted his boyfriend when he got home but he didn't get a reply. He decided to get his homework done and when he came down to dinner it was just his mother waiting at the table.

"Where's dad?" Blaine asked although, to be honest, he didn't really care all too much, after all, dinners with his dad had been uneasy ever since he had come out to him.

"He's in Chicago for a business meeting, he won't be back until this Sunday", his mother answered in her warm voice.

Mother and son were chatting lively about school during dinner and Blaine felt a lot more comfortable with just his mother there. Now he was able to tell her everything he wanted about Kurt without having to keep his voice down so his father wouldn't hear anything and get upset with him again.

"Why don't I clean up the dishes", his mother offered when they had finished their meal, "and you just get a nice shower?"

Why she would suggest he take a shower he didn't quite understand but he was not going to turn down not having to do the dishes and quickly headed up to his room. Blaine quickly checked his cell phone for any text messages from Kurt but there was still nothing so he grabbed the white shirt he wore to bed and disappeared to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Blaine returned to his room, ready to slip into bed and read some chapters in the Prisoner of Azkaban. When he reached his room it was completely dark. He was quite sure that he had left on the light and his mother couldn't have switched it off, he could still hear the clanging of plates and pans downstairs.<p>

Blaine tried to find his way over to his bed so he could turn on the bedside lamp he wouldn't have to get up again to switch off the headlight. He was right about to reach the bedside table when behind him, he hear a movement.

"Ho, ho, ho", a low voice said from the direction of his bed. Blaine couldn't help but let out a loud gasp of surprise when he was dragged into the bed by two hands that were wrapping around his waist.

He might not have been able to distinguish the low voice in the first moment but he would always know right away to whom the touch of those hands belonged.

"I can't believe you got my mum to help you with this", Blaine whispered. In a room where not even the light dared to disrupt the darkness, he wasn't going to disturb the peaceful silence with his loud voice.

Kurt obviously felt the same way and had he not been pinning Blaine to the bed, his mouth exactly at his ear, his words probably wouldn't have been understood.

"I'm very charming", Kurt breathed into Blaine's ears, causing the boy to shudder at the slightly at the tickling feeling.

"Charming is one way to put it", Blaine whispered and in a quickly motion, he switched them around so he was now pinning Kurt's hands to the bed.

"I for one think you're incredibly hot." Blaine had lowered his voice and this never failed to get Kurt to react with a sharp intake of breath.

"So what's my surprise?" Blaine asked.

"Always so needy," Kurt mocked him but went on to answer the question. "You know, in some places in Europe something like Santa Clause always comes on December 6th," he explained. "So if you have a wish for early Santa, I'll do my best to make it come true."

Blaine had to think about this and so he snuggled into Kurt's side, staring into the deep darkness. Kurt put his arms around his boyfriend and for some minutes the only sound in the room was the regular breathing of the two boys.

Suddenly, he shifted upwards so that his mouth was right by Kurt's ear.

"I don't know anything I could want if I already have you," he breathed and, though not the first time this night, Kurt was thankful for the darkness to hide the blush that was creeping up his cheeks.

"So the only thing I could want right now is a kiss," Blaine whispered and Kurt chuckled softly.

"You do know you can get that any time without using your wish for it?" Kurt asked but he felt Blaine nod against his neck.

Well if a kiss was the only thing Blaine wished for, he'd better make it a good one, Kurt thought. No pressure, then.

Kurt slowly rolled them over so that his upper body was once again leaning over Kurt's. He pushed back his boyfriend's shirt just a little so it revealed his collarbone. He began trailing kisses from the beginning of the bone towards Blaine's neck and at an excruciatingly slow speed he finally made his way up to his mouth. Blaine had been breathing heavily before and now that Kurt's mouth was doing unbelievable things to his own, he felt like he was about to suffocate. He parted himself from Kurt only for splits of seconds in order to frantically gasp for air.

There was no way that he could have wished for anything that would have felt better than this.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, I know, these European things... But it's called "Samichlaus" here and it seriously looks exactly like Santa (Baby Jesus brings the presents on Christmas Eve here) Weird=)<strong>


	7. December 7th

Hi there=)

I watched the new Glee episode this morning and I have to say that I did like some things about it although all in all I'm not like completely jumping up and down squealing.

I liked the songs a lot - my favourite would probably be We Are Young - although I have to say that I didn't really like Control so much (sorry Darren and Kevin=)) and Red Solo Cup doesn't get any less random with time but it's fun so I like it=) Lindsay, as always is just fabulous, the Trouble Tones totally rocked that ship and I loved the rest of the Jackson songs!

What I just loved is the scene when Blaine is hitting that punching bag like crazy and gets all angry at it. The reason is (surprisingly) not that it's Darren all hot and sweaty (although that is obviously a plus=)) but I just crack up every time because I keep thinking of AVPS when it's Harry screaming "I'm in a RAGE! This is the maddest I've ever been!"

Now this was enough rambling on about the new episode but I can't keep annoying my best friend with it=)

I hope you enjoy the chapter although it was partly written during this quite strange morning.. (I was both really crying at one point and crying because I was laughing at another=))

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>December 7th<strong>

Blaine was nervous. The elections for senior-class president were today and although he believed in his boyfriend, Brittany would probably win the race if the poll numbers were any indication. Blaine knew what a defeat would mean for Kurt. NYADA and New York were his dream and not winning the election would be a drastic setback to it coming true.

When there wasn't an envelope in his locker that morning, he wasn't too surprised. With everything on Kurt's mind, the surprise for his boyfriend was the last thing he should be worried about.

All the seniors were in the gym that morning for the election and Blaine didn't see Kurt before school to wish him good luck. He saw Brittany and Santana on his way to English, their pinkies linked and obviously confident that Brit would win the race.

* * *

><p><p>

When they met after lunch in the choir room for Glee club, all the guys were already there, messing around with dance steps.

"So, how do you think it went?" Blaine asked cautiously.

Kurt seemed resigned. "Brittany is gonna win, you know it, I know it, let's just forget about this, okay?" he said but his voice was too full of disappointed to hide it from Blaine.

"You don't know that yet, the race could still turn around," Blaine wanted to reassure him but he was cut off by the girls bursting into the choir room, belting out I Kissed a Girl. The guys' mouths were hanging open, gaping at the sexy dance moves but Kurt and Blaine, unaffected by it, got out their cell phones because there was no way this was not going on YouTube.

Blaine was on the one hand glad about the distraction for Kurt but he was still worried about how his boyfriend was feeling about the election.

The performance was finished and Santana was giving them the newest update on her coming-out tour when Principal Figgins walked through the door of the choir room.

Everyone was confused because the Principal never visited them during practice.

"Mr Kurt Hummel, I need to see you in my office immediately," he announced and this did not help the confusion one bit.

Blaine looked at Kurt but the look he got back from his boyfriend told him that Kurt didn't know what this could be about either.

* * *

><p>Blaine was waiting at Kurt's locker for the boy to come back from the Principal's office. He nervously fiddled with the strap of his bag when Kurt came rushing around the corner. He had tears in his eyes.<p>

"What-", Blaine started but Kurt just grabbed him by the hand and dragged him outside towards the big stairs. Luckily, there were almost no people there thanks to the freezing cold weather that had taken over Ohio. Only a handful of smokers stood together in little groups and nobody even gave them a look.

"What happened?" Blaine tried again but Kurt shook his head simply took one step forward into his boyfriend's arms. Blaine held Kurt tightly, who just took deep breaths, trying to fight back the sobs.

Kurt eventually turned his head so that his mouth was pressed against the skin right under Blaine's ear.

"I lost," was the first thing Kurt said and already Blaine didn't know anything he could say in return so he waited for Kurt to continue.

"He first told me I had won… It's so pathetic that I actually believed it for a second… Someone stuffed the ballot boxes…" Blaine was trying desperately to make sense of the sentences Kurt was forcing out between the sobs that had started again now.

"Hold on, someone stuffed the ballot boxes?" He finally interrupted his boyfriend.

"I swear it wasn't me, I thought about it but I would never cheat…" Kurt sobbed angrily. "I'm never gonna get into NYADA now, you'll just have to go to New York by yourself, I'll stay in Ohio for the rest of my life."

Blaine grabbed Kurt by his shoulders and held him at arm's length. "Okay, stop right there," he commanded. "You're gonna get into NYADA and we're both gonna go to New York."

Kurt wanted to object but Blaine didn't let him. "This dream isn't over just because you didn't win this stupid election," he said in a tone that allowed for no protest. He quickly glanced around the schoolyard and when he saw that the smokers had all fled from the freezing cold and gone inside, he softly pressed a kiss to Kurt's mouth.

"I need to get to my English class but you can always text me after," Blaine said and he couldn't resist the temptation to kiss away the frown still on Kurt's face.

Blaine had almost reached the door of the building when he heard Kurt's footsteps behind his back, running towards him.

"I'm sorry, I completely forgot this," Kurt said and handed him a red envelope. Blaine smiled and since it was not very often that they were completely left alone at school the two boys silently agreed that they could not let a chance to kiss in public pass.

* * *

><p><em>You got that French test to study for and we both know all too well that nobody is better at French better than me.<em>

_Love, Kurt  
><em>

Well if that note wasn't suggestive, Blaine didn't know what was. He couldn't wait for his class to be over and when the bell finally rung he hurried out to the parking lot towards Kurt's navigator.

Blaine lived in the same neighbourhood as Mike and since he had gotten a ride with him this morning, they could take Kurt's car straight to his house.

He got into the passenger seat and kissed Kurt on the cheek. The situation felt awkward. They had not been fighting but it felt like the uncomfortable situation after a fight. The kisses on the schoolyard had helped at the moment but Blaine could feel that Kurt was still sad and angry and he had no idea what to say about it.

So Blaine decided on rambling about his English class in a weak attempt to not let things get awkward in the car. Of course, this was proving to be more difficult than he thought because, trying to talk about it, he figured out that he must have been paying even less attention than he had thought.

Kurt sat in the driver's seat, nodding at one or another comment, keeping his eyes locked on the road so he didn't have to look at the rambling mess beside him.

Blaine was going on about some book that he hadn't even read when Kurt burst out: "Okay, seriously now?" Blaine looked at him weirdly but Kurt just rolled his eyes and said, "We read this book in Junior year as well and you obviously have no idea what you're talking about."

Blaine fixed his eyes to the road in front of them, feeling embarrassed.

"Why does this have to be so awkward?" Kurt complained and strangely enough, that was what made Blaine laugh and in turn took away a good part of the awkwardness.

They turned into Blaine's driveway when Blaine felt like he still owed his boyfriend an answer to his question.

"Look, I just don't know what to say to you about NYADA," he said. "I know how much it means to you and I want to tell you that it will still work out but I have a feeling that's the last thing you want to hear right now, although, of course it is true."

Kurt parked the car and turned to Blaine. "I know you just want me to feel better about myself but believe me, you don't have to try so hard to always say the right thing to do that," Kurt said softly.

"Being with you is all the reassurance I need because how could someone as amazing as you want to be with anyone but the best," Kurt grinned at his own cheesiness and leaned in for a kiss.

"How about we get some French into that pretty little head of yours, then?" Kurt suggested and Blaine groaned. So he had actually meant that note literally?

Blaine spent the rest of the evening with his head in Kurt's lap, trying to get the vocabulary into his brain.

But the evening wasn't a total loss. Every now and then, when Blaine remembered a particularly difficult word, Kurt would reward him with some _real_ French.

* * *

><p><strong>This morning I felt weirdly fangirly=) I was bored and annoyed my best friend by texting her weird lists with my celebrity crushes. She actually complained that they were all from Glee and StarKid - How daaare you? And Darren only made No. 2 on her list (again, how dare you? Josh Hartnett isn't <em>that <em>hot=)) Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. December 8th

Hey guys!

Okay this is embarrassingly short but I simply can't keep my eyes open for any longer..

Today has got to be one of the most exhausting days I've had in a loong time! I was writing the whole day for my English and History papers and preparing tomorrow's History presentation (which does not mean that I'm prepared in the least, because I assure you I have no idea what I'm talking about). During my lunch break I went to the blood donation thingy at my university with some friends and donating blood just inevitably makes you feel tired (which I really didn't need, what with the lack of sleep I'm having anyway).. When I finally wanted to go home, my friend called me because she'd had to vomit during her blood donation and they wouldn't let her go home by herself.. So I went to get her but she was still on one of those infusion thingys because she couldn't drink (she'd always vomit right away) but they had to get some liquid into her somehow.. so then I got home two hours late (at 10, it's midnight now) and I'm really exhausted and angry at school!

You have my sincere apologies and I will promise now that you'll never get such a short and crappy chapter again=) (Although I have to say that tomorrow's chapter maybe will have to wait until Saturday because I have plans tomorrow evening and I feel like I deserve some time to freakin breathe=)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>December 8th<strong>

Blaine hated French. His head felt like it was about to explode during the test and now, after he had finished, he was angry at everything. At stupid French vocabulary, stupid French grammar, stupid French texts and maybe most of all at himself for being stupid and not studying hard enough.

He had been going to his index cards of vocabulary the whole morning and hadn't even gone to his locker before the French test was over. Now he was finally opening it and the thought of the red envelope that awaited him was the only one that kept his head from going up in flames.

_Good luck on your French test! I'm sure you'll do well, I'll keep all my fingers and toes crossed._

_The elections for congress are today and my dad and Carole allowed Finn and me to skip school. Sadly that means that you and I can't hang out today but I promise, I'll make it up to you tomorrow.  
>So as today's surprise I got you a little good luck chocolate bug so that you'll kick that French test's ass.<em>

_Love, Kurt  
><em>

Blaine smashed the door of his locker closed. He didn't want chocolate, he wanted Kurt's comforting arms around him and Kurt's kisses that would instantly make him forget about that stupid test.

On second thought, the chocolate was better than nothing at all. So he opened the locker again and angrily stuffed the chocolate into his mouth.

The only fun thing to happen that day was surprisingly in his calculus class when Puck actually knew what the Quadratic Equation was. That and his sudden departure had their teacher so shocked that for the rest of class, she just let them do whatever they wanted. Not that they didn't do that anyway, Tina had been sleeping on her desk since Blaine had entered the classroom.

* * *

><p>Having a bad day didn't even begin to cover what Blaine was suffering through. His History teacher announced a big assignment that he had to work on with one of the hockey idiots and he couldn't follow half of what his English teacher was saying because of his lack of attention during the last day's lesson.<p>

Finally at home, he went straight up to his room after dinner, without having said as much as a word to his mother while they had been eating.

He didn't know what he could do without having Kurt around to entertain him and so he logged onto Facebook out of pure boredom.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson: <strong>hates French, Maths, History and English.

**- Tina Cohen-Chang, Rory Flanagan, Artie Abrams **and **13 others **like this

**Artie Abrams: **dude, I hear ya! Can't believe we still have almost two years to go

**- Tina Cohen-Chang, Rory Flanagan, Blaine Anderson **and **11 others **like this

**Rory Flanagan: **I don't get maths in America, your textbooks are bloody weird and your History is only about your own country

* * *

><p><strong>Tina Cohen-Chang: <strong>is disturbed by Puck's maths skills

**- Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Artie Abrams, Rory Flanagan **and **3 others **like this

**Artie Abrams: **btw what was that family emergency about, Puck?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **not gonna tell u, dude

* * *

><p><strong>Santana Lopez: <strong>gonna tell my abuela now…

**- Brittany S. Pierce, Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry **and **5 others **like this

**Josh Coleman: **the Santana Lopez Coming Out Tour now live and in 3D at a house near you! Don't miss the spectacle

**Rachel Berry: **shut it, Coleman, just because you can't have her doesn't mean you can be an ass about it

**- Sugar Motta, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang **and **6 others **like this

* * *

><p><strong>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman <strong>to **Quinn Fabray: **I changed my mind, I'm on my way to your house now

**Quinn Fabray: **I'll meet you at the door in 10

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>Give it up for Burt Hummel, Ohio's new Congressman!

**- Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, Blaine Anderson **and **25 others **like this

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson <strong>to **Kurt Hummel: **does this by any chance mean that your dad and Carole are too happy to care when you're gone for the rest of the evening?

**Kurt Hummel: **I always knew there was a reason I dated you, you speak my language! I'll be there in 15:)

* * *

><p>Fortunately, Blaine's mum had taken the opportunity of his father being out of town and had gone out to have a drink with her girlfriends.<p>

Blaine waited down in the dark living room for his boyfriend to arrive.

Kurt didn't even have to ring the doorbell because as soon as Blaine heard the sound of Kurt's car pulling up, he was out of the house and ready to open the door of the car.

Blaine basically dragged his boyfriend out of the driver's seat and threw himself into his arms.

"Hey, what's up with you, cuddle monster?" Kurt asked after wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

"I've had _the _worst day and the only thing that can make this any better is a serious cuddle session with you," Blaine groaned into Kurt's neck.

"Well I'm certainly happy to be needed but we should probably take this inside, it's freezing out here," Kurt chuckled and, without ever letting go of Blaine's waist, the two boys went into the house to settle on the sofa.

Blaine sat in Kurt's lap, his face nuzzled into his boyfriend's neck, and they stared into the darkness.

Kurt tried to make up for whatever it was that had Blaine so down with sweet kisses pressed to Blaine's face every now and then and they wouldn't have noticed the time going by if it hadn't been for Blaine's mother, who was shocked to see her son and his boyfriend still hanging out at this late time and instantly sent Kurt home.

But Blaine didn't care, his day had turned out to be not so bad after all and that some hours in the presence of Kurt could do that to him would never cease to amaze him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that anyway! I'm off to dream-land now=) Oh, just by the way, chocolate bugs are kind of a typical good luck gift here. I don't know about you guys or what they'd be called in English but I decided to put it in here anyway=) And cross your fingers for all my school stuff tomorrow=)<strong>


	9. December 9th

Hi there!

So I was just making Grittibänz (don't know whether that letter between b and n is gonna display but never mind) It's a sweet pastry where you basically build little men or women out of dough. My mum, my brother and I were making ours and I decided to make some kind of hybrid between Ron (AVPM/AVPS) and Blaine, with headband and R on the shirt and and with bow-tie and glasses hanging out of his pocket=) cute!

Unfortunately I won't be able to fully catch up on the posting schedule here until tomorrow because I'm going out partying tonight (yaaay finally=)=))

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>December 9th<strong>

"Good morning, sunshine," Blaine was practically bouncing when he came to stand beside Rachel in front of his locker.

The girl just gave him a slightly confused look, like he had said something and she hadn't been paying attention. "Yeah, hi," she said and turned again to her locker, taking a deep breath.

"Rachel, is something wrong with you?" Blaine asked but she shook her head and made here way down the hall but not towards her classroom.

"Hey, Rachel, you're going in the wrong-" Blaine called after her but she had already turned around the corner, "direction…" he finished lamely. What was up with her? Sectionals were a week away and there was no reason to be nervous yet. After all, New Directions didn't even have enough members to compete at the moment.

Sometimes, Blaine really missed the Warblers. They would already have decided on a song by now and held auditions for a solo. Of course the great chance Blaine had always had at getting that solo wasn't exactly something bad either. Whenever he made a suggestion for New Directions Finn would immediately turn it down, no matter how good it might have been.

But Blaine wasn't going to let Finn's stupid issues with him ruin the awesome morning he was having. He opened his locker and the red envelope that lay inside once again put a huge smile on his face.

_Meet us. Just younger, shorter, blonder and sillier._

_Love, Kurt_

* * *

><p>Kurt had texted Blaine to meet him in the library during lunch. When he got there, Kurt was already sitting at a table, sheets of paper lying everywhere around him.<p>

Blaine went to stand behind Kurt, looking over his shoulder to see that he was finalising his NYADA application.

"Can I do anything to help?" Blaine asked and Kurt turned around to smile at his boyfriend.

"No but I think I could use a little moral support," Kurt said and leaned his head against Blaine's stomach for a few moments, closing his eyes.

"You can still do it, Kurt, your application is great, and they won't have a choice but to take you," Blaine assured his boyfriend and rested his hand on Kurt's shoulder while the boy put all the papers into the envelope and sealed it.

"Well, it's done now, want to get something to eat?" Kurt breathed out, almost a bit relieved. He couldn't do anything about the application now, either they'd like him or, and it pained him to think of it, not.

* * *

><p>Blaine was in his room, waiting for Kurt to pick him up for whatever he had planned for the two of them that night.<p>

The doorbell rang and Blaine almost fell down the stairs as fast as he was running.

"Hi there," he beamed at Kurt, pecking him on the lips.

"God, someone's happy today," Kurt rolled his eyes but couldn't keep himself from smiling. "Ready for some serious fun?" he asked and Blaine all bounced to the car at that.

They were belting out some Katy Perry in the car, which only made Blaine even giddier. They came to a stop at the local amusement centre and when they pulled into their parking space, Blaine thought he saw two familiar faces in the review mirror. But it couldn't be, could it?

He practically jumped out of the car and run towards the two guys walking to their car.

"Surprise!" Jeff and Nick yelled and Blaine hugged the two Warblers both at the same time.

"Guys, I can't believe you're here, I haven't seen you properly since I burst into Uptown Girl," Blaine exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"Well it's not our fault that Sebastian decided to kidnap and try to molest you after West Side Story," Jeff mocked.

"Is he still trying to flirt with you over Facebook?" Nick laughed and Blaine and Kurt simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"I want to punch him in the face so hard," Kurt said, "but I just don't think violence is my style. The next time I see him, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind, though."

Blaine linked his arm with Kurt's and said, "You have nothing to worry about, I'm not even responding to his messages on Facebook."

"Anyway," Nick interrupted, "I'm hungry, are we going to get something to eat?"

"Seriously, for someone so small you eat way too much," Jeff mocked him but began to make his way towards the entrance of the amusement centre.

"What exactly are we doing here anyway?" Blaine asked while he followed his former classmates.

"You'll see in a minute," Kurt told him and sure enough, Jeff and Nick were leading them to their destination.

"Tadaa, this is the big surprise," Jeff pointed to the neon writing that identified it as a bowling alley.

"Actually, you two are the big surprise, at least that's what the note said this morning," Blaine remarked, "but you all know I love bowling."

They went to sit down at in the food area of the bowling alley and ordered their meals.

"What did that note say, anyway?" Nick asked and Blaine dug in his pockets for the red envelope and handed it to the two Warblers.

The two of them looked at each other and then at Kurt and Blaine with mock shocked faces.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, laughing at their ridiculous faces.

"What is _not _wrong with this, Kurt?" Nick theatrically threw his hands in the air.

"Yeah, Blaine's younger than I," Jeff complained.

"But I'm way older than both of you, so combined we're older than you," Kurt countered.

"But we're not shorter," Nick said but everyone just looked at him with disbelief and when they all burst out laughing, because really, Nick was even more of a Hobbit than Blaine.

"But honestly guys, I don't want to be blamed for the blonder part," Nick said, "Just because Jeff seems to have fallen into a tank of peroxide when he was little-" Jeff smacked him hard on the arm. "You know you love my hair, just admit it," Jeff was poking his sides with every word and Nick soon admitted defeated.

"And that proves my point that you're the sillier couple," Kurt said, "I'm glad we cleared this up."

Jeff put his arm around Nick and said, "We're not silly, we're just fun", poking his tongue out at Blaine and Kurt.

"And anyway, you forgot better looking," Nick agreed with his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Blaine, Kurt and Jeff were waiting at their lane while Nick was putting their names into the computer.<p>

_Cover Girl_

_Frodo Baggins_

_Backstreet Boy_

_The Incredible Hulk  
><em>

"I knew we shouldn't have let him near that computer," Jeff groaned.

"Is everyone happy with their names?" Nick asked innocently but everyone just rolled their eyes and Kurt took the first ball.

Blaine and Nick were in a close race for first place, while Jeff and Kurt didn't stand a chance against the two and were having their own battle for third place.

"I think being so small just gives them the necessary edge for the competition," Jeff mocked when Blaine celebrated another strike.

"Must have something to do with aerodynamics," Kurt agreed and Jeff went to throw another ball that missed any pins.

"Jealousy," Nick said to Blaine and followed with a strike himself, which, again, had him tied in first place with Blaine.

* * *

><p>"This settles it once and for all, I won, I'm better at bowling than you," Nick triumphed and Blaine complained about how Kurt had distracted him before his last turn.<p>

Jeff and Kurt who were walking at either side of the squabbling boys, shook their heads at the competitiveness of the two.

"Anyway, it was lovely to see you two," Kurt said when they had arrived at their cars.

"Good luck at sectionals tomorrow, I know you'll kill it," Blaine said and waved goodbye.

"We'll see you soon," Nick said and winked at Kurt.

"What was that wink for?" Blaine asked but the three boys just laughed, clearly plotting something.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, guilty, I like Nick and Jeff together=) Oh and by the way, all your kind feedback for this story really makes my day! Sometimes I'm in class when I get an E-Mail from that's and that really cheers me up. You're all just too lovely!=) And I hope you keep enjoying this because over a third of it is already done.. wow=)<strong>


	10. December 10th

Hi there!

I saw New Year's Eve yesterday and the ending was hilarious=) Why would they make the German title Happy New Year, though? It's not like that's any less English.. Finally going out for a bit of partying felt amazing and I feel like I'm ready for this week now!  
>I've already been studying hard today.. I have a very important exam coming up on Wednesday and that's why it will probably take me until after that to catch up here, I'm sorry for that! (Though I still feel like I'm doing alright considering everything, after all, I've only missed one day so far=))<br>Oh and the Do They Know It's Christmas video is adorable! I've been listening to the Christmas Album Volume 2 on repeat for weeks now and I just love it so much=)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>December 10th<strong>

Blaine woke up to the sound of his phone vibrating on the nightstand. He fumbled for the annoying thing to make it stop, which really wasn't necessary since it hadn't vibrated more than twice.

Blaine, who had been too much still asleep, only realised that when he looked at the display where it said that he had gotten a text from Kurt.

Why would he text him in the early morning hours? After all it was only, a look at the clock on his phone revealed, 10 o'clock on the dot. Okay, maybe it wasn't that early.

Kurt had probably been up for at least two hours and had only waited for it to be a decent time to text his boyfriend.

_Good morning, sunshine! Yup, I totally know you were still sleeping… (cause 1. I know you and 2. I just drove by your house and the curtains were still drawn in your room=)) Btw, go take a look into your mailbox – xx_

**You should've just come up and brought it to my bed… 1. Cause I wouldn't have had to get out of my comfy bed and 2. Cause I would've gotten a good morning kiss from you – xx**

_1. I have plans for us and you would never get up on a Saturday morning if nobody forced you out of bed and 2. Face it, as much as I hate stereotypes, I'd be the Sleeping Beauty and you'd be Prince Charming – xx_

_Ps: if we can't find a third point, numbering them is seriously pointless and ridiculous_

**1. I'm gonna get up, 2. I'm gonna get that letter, 3. I'm gonna get back to bed, happy now?=) – xx**

_You've probably guessed that I'm rolling my eyes right now – xx_

**But you still love me, right? – xx**

_Even though you're incredibly needy, yes I do – xx_

Blaine wrapped his blanket tight around his body and basically hopped down the stairs because of the lack of legroom that this provided.

He dropped the blanked at the door, ran to the mailbox to get the red envelope and wrapped himself back up in his blanket. He then fled the cold air that had come through the door during his short sprint to the mailbox and again snuggled into his bed where he still found traces of the warmth of his body that had been lying there just a minute ago.

Blaine tried opening the envelope with his teeth but when he miserably failed he unwillingly freed his hands from the warmth of the blanked.

_The best thing about Christmas time comes today, sweet!_

_Love, Kurt_

* * *

><p>Blaine arrived at Kurt's house at two o'clock and was let in by Carole.<p>

"Hi Carole," Blaine greeted, surprised that it wasn't Kurt opening the door, "But Kurt is here, right?"

"Yeah, come in, he's in the kitchen," she welcomed him in.

Blaine passed the living room on his way to the kitchen, where Burt and Finn were just watching a Buckeyes game. He stood in the doorframe for a while to see how his favourite football team was doing that afternoon.

Burt realised his presence first. "Hi Blaine, I hope you know what you're in for, Kurt's been occupying that kitchen all morning," he greeted his son's boyfriend.

Finn barely averted his eyes from the television when he said, "Yeah dude, good luck in there, you'll need it."

Blaine laughed at Kurt's brother and father who were in many ways so different from his boyfriend and continued his way to the kitchen.

He carefully opened the door, expecting the worst.

What Blaine had not expected was to be completely turned on by Kurt as soon as he saw him.

Kurt had his back turned against him, his hands working on some kind of dough. And not that Kurt's backside would forever be enough to turn him on – the sight of Kurt wearing an apron was not something Blaine could handle.

He couldn't make his legs work and go over to Kurt because to say that he was mildly distracted by his boyfriend's ass was quite the understatement.

Finally, Kurt was the one who turned around and Blaine was completely caught in the act because now he was staring at the front side of the white apron, quickly blushing at the thought of what was hidden beneath it.

"My eyes are up here," Kurt mocked and Blaine's face got even redder when he met Kurt's eyes.

Blaine went over to Kurt and pushed him up against the counter where he had been working, almost knocking over the bowl of dough. Kurt tangled his dirty fingers into Blaine's ungelled curls, pulling him even closer.

"Oh, I think I got flour into your hair," Kurt chuckled when he finally pulled away but Blaine looked like he couldn't care less with his cheeks still slightly red and lips still slightly parted from the kiss.

"Can you stop it with those outfits?" Blaine complained half-heartedly when he had calmed down from their heavy make-out session. "A kilt, that "likes boys" t-shirt and now skin tight jeans _and _an apron? You're trying to kill me, admit it."

Kurt just laughed and pecked Blaine on the lips. "At least it's not like I'm just a tease anymore, you're getting everything you want from me after all," Kurt chuckled and Blaine just groaned at the mere thought of it.

"But today we're making Christmas cookies," Kurt announced and began working on the dough again, announcing that he had finished a minute later.

He began rolling out the cookie dough and Blaine couldn't behave himself and wrapped his hands around Kurt's waist from behind, distracting him with his fingers against his stomach.

Kurt was being patient with his needy boyfriend today and simply handed him a cookie cutter, even granting him a kiss.

They were cutting cookies and Kurt constantly had to keep Blaine in check. That boy was a lot of work, always eating dough when he thought Kurt wasn't looking or trying to distract him from rolling out the cooking dough with his soft lips on his neck.

Thankfully, there was not much dough left and the first badge of cookies was already on the counter to cool off. Blaine was cutting the last few cookies while Kurt was preparing the icing for the first cookies. His boyfriend sneaked up behind him and dipped his index finger into the sugary deliciousness and pleasurably licked the sticky stuff off his fingers.

"You're such a tease," Kurt finally groaned, "Seriously, can't you just wait until we're finished here?"

Blaine chuckled, "Well, then we better hurry with this because we all know I can't behave and patience is definitely not one of my strong points."

Thank god it was Saturday and they had all the time in the world to finish up and then get on with whatever they were holding back now for the sake of their Christmas cookies.

* * *

><p><strong>We already made 6 different kinds of Christmas cookies so I thought it was time for the boys to get their baking on, it's Kurt we're talking about, after all=) Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	11. December 11th

Hello there

I hope everyone had a good start to the second to last week of this semester (hmm I actually don't know whether your semester is continued after Christmas, it was when I went to High School so never mind, just: only two weeks until Christmas=))

I watched Glee live 3D today with my friend. I've seen it when I was in England during the summer but it wasn't in theaters here so my friend hadn't seen it until now that the DVD was finally released. Such a fun movie, I can't even decide which number I like best.

I hope you all saw the new Preview for Tuesday's episode, my friend and I were watching it and we were laughing so hard that we had to play it twice to even hear everything she was saying, the Sarah Palin commentary seriously finished us off=) If you haven't seen it I suggest you go watch it like _right_ now! (reading this can wait=))

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>December 11th<strong>

Blaine woke up to something moving against his body.

He and Kurt had fallen asleep early yesterday because even though Kurt had promised him some alone time, his boyfriend had been too tired all evening to do anything but snuggle into his side while watching a movie with his family. To be honest, he had even been too tired for that because the movie had barely started when Kurt was sleeping soundly with his head resting on Blaine's shoulder.

Kurt had barely woken up again to get into and without his usual skin-care routine he had passed out on the bed again, leaving Blaine to get him into some more comfortable clothes and letting him cuddle into his side.

Working in the kitchen all day really must have exhausted Kurt. The boy now stirred in his sleep, squirming in Blaine's loose embrace.

Blaine was now fully awake and became aware of several things. First of all, Kurt's body was hot. And not in the sense of attractive although that would of course forever be the case, especially when Kurt was wearing one of his shirts to sleep in, but he was getting sidetracked.

His boyfriend was unusually warm, his body heat almost making Blaine sweat.

Also, Blaine's shirt stuck to Kurt's back with the small coat of sweat that had formed there.

And finally, there was light coming from the small gap between the two sides of the curtain. A lot of light. Which meant that it had to be almost noon already. Kurt would never sleep that long and would certainly never sleep this long himself.

Something had to be wrong and, since his mind was still warming up after being asleep, it took him a couple of seconds to come to the conclusion that Kurt had to be sick.

He slowly unwrapped his arms from Kurt's body, which was met by a groan of protest from Kurt but did not wake the boy up.

Blaine snuggled into his cardigan and a pair of sweatpants and went downstairs to find Carole and Burt sitting in front of their finished Sunday morning breakfast.

"Good morning," Carole greeted him, "We were just asking ourselves why you boys weren't down already, Kurt's usually physically can't sleep longer than until eight.

"Good morning," Blaine returned the greeting and then explained, "I think he might be sick. I'm sure he's running a fever but I'm no expert in these things."

Burt and Carole were standing up in a matter of seconds with concerned looks on both their faces.

Blaine followed them up the stairs and Kurt was still asleep though, as messed up as the covers were, he must have been moving around a lot since Blaine had left. There were dark sweat stains on the back of the t-shirt and the hair in his neck was damp.

Carole hurried over to her stepson and in a very motherly gesture tested his temperature by laying her hand his forehead.

"He's running a fever, for sure," she judged and immediately hurried to the bathroom to get a bucket of cold water and a washcloth, which she placed on Kurt's sweaty forehead.

Kurt once again stirred in his sleep and finally opened his eyes, quickly squinting them shut again.

"Ah, why is it so bright?" he groaned.

Burt sat on the edge of the bed and smoothed back his son's hair. "Carole will make you some delicious soup and you'll feel better in no time," he promised and Carole immediately went down to the kitchen to get started.

Blaine took up her spot and soaked the cloth in ice-cold water again. Kurt sighed at the welcome cold sensation and Blaine began to softly stroke his hand.

"Blaine?" Kurt creaked but Blaine put his index finger on his boyfriend's lips to prevent him from speaking. "Shh, baby, don't speak and you'll get better soon," he soothed.

"But I wanted to take you ice skating today," Kurt protested weakly but his eyelids were already getting heavy and only seconds later he had fallen asleep again.

Blaine changed the wet cloth every minute or so and soon Carole returned to wake Kurt up so he could eat the soup.

Blaine climbed onto the bed and leaned against the headboard, settling Kurt against his chest. Carole handed him the bowl and the two adults left them alone while Blaine fed his boyfriend the hot soup.

"You know you're actually quite cute when you're sick," Blaine told Kurt when he held his mouth wide open, waiting for the next spoon of soup.

Kurt huffed, which didn't work very well with his mouth full so he rolled his eyes, which made him look a lot more like his normal sassy self. The picture was however destroyed by him sinking back against Blaine's chest, exhausted simply by the effort of eating a couple spoons of soup had caused. Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend who was soon asleep like he would be for most of the day.

Blaine was playing videogames with Puck and Finn the whole afternoon, checking on Kurt during every pause they made but his boyfriend was never awake. Carole had given him some medicine that was supposed to make him sleep everything away.

It was six o'clock and Kurt still hadn't managed to stay awake for one minute at a time. So Blaine finally decided that he would head home. But first he went to Kurt's desk and looked for a piece of paper and a pen.

He quickly scribbled down a note for his boyfriend and laid it on his nightstand. Kurt was now no longer moving around in his sleep and lay there, curled up on his side, looking calm and content. Blaine had just wanted to press a kiss to his cheeks and go but he decided that his boyfriend just looked too cute to just leave like that.

So he got under the covers and wrapped his hands around Kurt, the boy immediately snuggling into his touch. Just five minutes, he thought, and nuzzled his face into Kurt's hair.

* * *

><p>Kurt finally fully woke up in the middle of the night, alone in his bed but already feeling a lot better. Obviously it did have its perks to have a nurse has his step mum. He turned on the light to go to the bathroom to brush his teeth because he felt quite disgusting.<p>

But there was a note on his bedside table.

_Can I pay you to be sick again, sometime? You're so adorable when you can't even keep your eyes open for one minute straight._

_Love, Blaine_

* * *

><p><strong>Since this seems to be the place for random suggestions, I'm gonna put this here: Go watch the video of Darren and Lea Salonga singing for Alan Menken (try to find the full version). It's just Darren and Lea (she's the voice of Jasmine and Mulan) singing a medley of a ton of Disney songs so if you like Disney go watch it=)<strong>


	12. December 12th

Hi there!

Oh my god I just got back from an evening at the English Seminar where some MA (Masters) students were reading stories from their Creative Writing seminar.  
>I haven't laughed this hard since I saw a comedy play at the Edinburgh Fringe (a festival in Edinburgh, Scotland) this summer. Comedy plays just get me=) Seriously guys, I was in tears and this was just a reading of the play. And not just a bit of watery eyes but tears streaming down my face for the whole time it was so funny.<br>I can't wait till I get this Bachelor over with so I can take Creative Writing in my Masters=)

Talking about my Bachelor, I have my Phonetics&Phonology exam tomorrow and I have a feeling I'm not gonna pass this one...

Never mind, this fortunately practically wrote itself so I had more time for studying (yay=))

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>December 12th<strong>

Monday morning came around and Kurt was still sick. Blaine was definitely not looking forward to a New Direction meeting without him.

Sectionals were coming up and they still had no concrete plans for them, not in the song or in the get enough members department. Blaine would have had several suggestions but if Finn was going to turn each and every one of down with one of glares that seemed to be like second nature to him, he wasn't going to mention another one of them.

Blaine had known that they would lose at sectionals as soon as he had seen the Trouble Tones' Adele mash-up. New Directions might have had the strongest singer at McKinley High but now that she was suspended all they had was a lack of both vocal strength and dance ability.

Mike Chang and Mr Shue were doing their best at booty camp but even weeks of dancing their butts off every other day wasn't going to cure Finn's inability to sidestep without stumbling over his own feet. And, as much as Blaine loved his boyfriend, he wasn't going to correct Mike when he said that Kurt's moves were rather disturbing.

If Finn wanted to play the captain of a sinking ship, so be it. Sometime, in a moment when he was particularly annoyed with Finn, he thought to himself that he'd have another year to go to nationals when the seniors were gone and he had the chance to rule this ship.

But Kurt would be gone too by now and he wanted nothing more than to see him happy.

Thinking of Kurt, he opened his locker, for once without the hope for an envelope. Kurt had barely left his bed in the last twenty-four hours so there was no way he could have placed an envelope in his locker. Rachel couldn't have done it either since she was suspended and Finn would be the last one to do something for him. After all, their friendship did not surpass the occasional football game or Battlefield session, always with Burt or Puck as a troubleshooter.

* * *

><p>Getting through school had been hard enough and Blaine didn't even bother to say anything during Glee.<p>

Carole had told him not to come by today because apparently Kurt was in the stage where he was highly contagious and New Directions could not afford to lose another member, especially not one of the best remaining voices in their group.

So Blaine went home, angry at Finn's annoying attitude towards him and missing the Warbles, who had won their Sectionals that Saturday, dearly.

He considered going out for a run to blow off steam but the cold winter air would destroy his vocals, so he decided to log onto Facebook instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>feels like she's being home-schooled again=(

**Santana Lopez: **it's still the same, after all those years of public school you still have as many friends as you had then

**Finn Hudson: **leave my girlfriend alone! She has plenty of friends and I can't believe you would get down on her like that after how supportive she is of you!

**- Kurt Hummel **and** Tina Cohen-Chang **like this

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine Anderson <strong>to **Kurt Hummel: **So you're awake? Feeling any better?

**Kurt Hummel: **much better, actually=) Carole says that I can go to school tomorrow, I shouldn't be contagious anymore then

**Blaine Anderson: **good, I don't like not having you there

**Kurt Hummel: **how was Glee practice?

**Blaine Anderson: **you know exactly how it was… Finn was trying to play the boss although he knows about as much about how to win against a brilliant dance group as Sugar Motta and she is _in _the group that's going to win

**Kurt Hummel: **you know I just have a feeling that it wouldn't help the cause if I told him off for treating you like an a freshman

**Blaine Anderson: **try middle schooler but I agree, that would only make matters worse, I'm just looking forward to having you in Glee practice again

**Kurt Hummel: **why? I never say anything to prevent Finn from going completely crazy…

**Blaine Anderson: **but you give me something to stare at during practice=)

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones <strong>on **McKinley High's Trouble Tones Official Page: **somebody call the police because we're going to tear the roof off this Saturday

**- Santana Lopez, Brittany S. Pierce, Sugar Motta **and **8 others **like this

**Artie Abrams: **do those eleven likes mean that you have enough members to compete now?

**Santana Lopez: **you got it right, wheels, you're gonna be crushed!

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn Fabray <strong>on **McKinley High's New Directions Official Page: **guys, don't worry, I know for a fact that the Trouble Tones are not going to win

**Rachel Berry: **someone sounds suspiciously confident, what are you planning, Quinn?

**Quinn Fabray: **I'm not planning anything and you're the one who got herself suspended, which is why we have to deal with the possibility of losing anyway, so keep your nose out of this

* * *

><p><strong>Nick Duval: <strong>I'm enjoying our win all the more when I look at how hard the competition is over at McKinley

**Jeff Sterling: **just wait until we're up against whoever wins that battle

**Blaine Anderson: **at the moment it doesn't look like it's going to be New Directions, that's for sure

**Kurt Hummel: **yup, everyone here is just fighting and we can't do anything about it

**Nick Duval: **well, if you lose you'll still always be honorary Warblers and whenever you want to come back here, feel free

**Jeff Sterling: **I don't think you thought this through very well… Blaine would just keep stealing our solos again

**Blaine Anderson: **I don't think you have any reason to be afraid of that happening, other than Glee club I'm very happy at McKinley

**- Kurt Hummel **likes this

**Sebastian Smythe: **what a shame, I can guarantee you that nobody at McKinley can give you what we can give you

**Nick Duval: **why do I have a feeling that that last we was supposed to mean I instead?

**Jeff Sterling: **I don't think I've ever heard anything out of Sebastian's mouth about Blaine that wasn't suggestive?

**- Kurt Hummel, Nick Duval **and **Sebastian Smythe **like this

**Sebastian Smythe: **why is Blaine not responding? I swear I always miss him by seconds when he's on Facebook

**- Kurt Hummel **likes this

* * *

><p>A moment later, Kurt's phone vibrated with a text that was surely from Blaine.<p>

**Oh my god, has anyone ever been so annoying? I have to go offline every time he logs onto Facebook… I'm sorry, sleep well, I missed you today so you'll have to make up for it with coffee tomorrow afternoon=)**

**Love, Blaine**

* * *

><p><strong>Sometimes I make lists in my head of what I like best (I already told you about my hottest guy list) and today I tried to get my Top 5 favourite Glee numbers ever.. Tough choice, really but here we go:<br>1. Sing  
><strong>**2. Safety Dance  
>3. Loser Like Me<br>4. Animal  
>5. Born This Way<br>Okay no I can't do this at all, it already seems wrong again but I'm gonna go to sleep now so that I'm ready for tomorrow=)**


	13. December 13th

Hi there

I know, I missed another day and I'm sorry but I joined a new choir yesterday and was at my first meeting. I was in choir in our equivalent to high school (different school system - complicated) and now that I'm at university I miss singing so I decided to join a new choir. It's just awesome because we went to the pub to get a drink after practice and in the car someone just turns on the radio and everyone is singing along, I love it=

I don't think I passed my exam on the first try by the way but I'll tell you next Wednesday how it went. Two more exams until and some written stuff is due next week. Plus I'm working on my applications for my studies in the US - so annoying all this paperwork and I still need that damn transcript...

Anyway, hope you enjoy=)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>December 13th<strong>

Kurt was waiting for Blaine at his locker on Tuesday morning and they were both extraordinarily early. Nobody else was in the hallway yet, and Rachel, who was always super early wasn't going to show up this week.

Blaine seized the opportunity and flung his arms around his boyfriend and captured Kurt's lips with his. "God, I missed you," he murmured and then chuckled. "Is that weird? Because I did see you like forty-eight hours ago."

Kurt just laughed and linked his arms behind Blaine's head. "I think it's cute," he reassured his boyfriend and pressed another kiss to his lips.

"Watch the PDA, guys, this is still Ohio," Rachel interrupted them and she was right but it was nice to pretend that their relationship was not something they had to out whenever they got outside their houses.

"Nationals are in Boston this year though and gay marriage has been legal there since-" Kurt cut her off, "May 2004, I know," he smiled at her, "I'm one of the actually gay ones here, after all."

"I have gay heritage," Rachel protested but quickly shut up when she realised how silly that sounded.

"Before we can walk down the streets of Boston holding hands and stopping to kiss at every corner, we have to win Sectionals and I don't think I'm being overly pessimistic when I'm saying that that's not going to happen," Blaine raised the concerns that everyone in the New Directions was having at the moment.

Kurt nodded in agreement. "Without you here we have no chance of winning this – wait, what are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be suspended?" Kurt asked confused.

"I'm permitted on school grounds as long as I'm getting my work," Rachel explained and added, "Besides, Finn and I are going on a mission tonight that will surely secure our Sectionals win."

Kurt raised his eyebrows at her. "It's not something illegal right? Because we don't have enough members as it is, we don't need to lose Finn too," he said although Blaine did not look like he would care too much if Finn got lifelong suspension from Glee club.

"No it's the contrary, actually," Rachel started but when he saw Figgins peeking around the corner to ensure that she wasn't on the school grounds longer than necessary, she hurriedly packed the books into her bag. "Sorry guys, but you'll see tomorrow what I'm talking about," she said and made her way towards Figgins with her best diva eye-roll that almost rivalled Kurt's one.

"You know what? I don't even care what they're up to," Blaine ranted, "When it was Finn's idea it's probably crap and since Rachel's ideas always include her as a soloist I'm sure it wasn't her idea."

"Come on, you have got to give Finn some credit," Kurt said in defence of his stepbrother. "He did save sectionals once two years ago, maybe he'll do it again."

Blaine just huffed and murmured, "I doubt it."

"Anyway," Kurt smiled at Blaine, "here's today's envelope and I'll see you for coffee at the Lima Bean right after school?"

Blaine grabbed the envelope from Kurt's hand eagerly and his boyfriend walked away, chuckling but blowing him a kiss.

_All I wanted for Last Christmas was You, my Little Drummer Boy because Do You Hear What I Hear? It's the Most Wonderful Day of the Year and I want to spend Christmas Eve With You under the Christmas Tree… We Need a Little Christmas, so Santa Clause Come to Town already!_

_Love, Kurt_

* * *

><p>After their coffee date that had been rudely interrupted by Sebastian Smythe, they met up again at Kurt's house.<p>

Kurt finally explained today's note that had contained about ten references to Christmas songs and was thus kind of self-explanatory. Kurt led Blaine to his room and started a tape on his boom box. The first tones of The Island Of Misfit Toys came on when Blaine finally got that they were supposed to sing together. Kurt obviously knew that he loved their flirty duets.

Blaine started out the song, having entirely too much fun with it and Kurt merely watched him. When he gestured for his boyfriend to take the next few lines, he only half-heartedly obliged.

Blaine immediately stopped the instrumental. "Oh no, we're not going to sing The Island Of Misfit Toys if you're not going to be all joyful and cheesy with it," he commanded, standing with his hands on his hips.

But when he saw the poorly disguised fake smile on Kurt's face, Blaine immediately went over to sit beside his boyfriend on his bed.

"What's up with that face?" he asked gently and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"It's just Sebastian…" he trailed.

"Oh no, this is not one of those "why don't you just take him?" rants, right?" Blaine protested instantly.

"It's not that I don't know you love me or that I don't trust you or anything," Kurt tried to explain. "It's just that it's so incredibly hard to believe that you would choose me who freaks out when he gets to go to New York over Sebastian who has lived in freakin Paris," he said with his eyes directed at the nervously fiddling hands in his lap.

Blaine pulled away from the one-sided hug he was giving Kurt and instead crawled halfway onto his boyfriend's lap to force him to look him in the eyes for what he was about to say to him.

"Kurt, there is no better match for me out there than you. Not in New York, or Paris, or Dubai, or Beijing, or in any fancy city you might come with for that matter. I'm yours, you're mine and I plan for it to stay that way for as long as you'll have me," Blaine promised and unsurprisingly tears welled up in Kurt's eyes at his boyfriend's sweet confessions.

"I love you," he whispered to Blaine and didn't even let him return the sentence before he captured his lips in a kiss for it wasn't necessary after what was probably the sweetest declaration of love Kurt had ever heard.

Kurt broke away from the kiss and smiled at Blaine, "how about some Island Of Misfit Toys then?"

"Wait a second," Blaine said and wished the tears in Kurt's eyes away with his thumb, "now we're all set."

* * *

><p><strong>So I was researching UVM (University of Vermont) because I want to go there for my exchange year (yup, I LOVE cold weather, anyone else have snow by the way?=)=)) and I found out that they have a Quidditch Club. Quidditch, guys! I'll have my absolute Harry Potter geek-out of this decade there. The one of the last decade? I can't remember, I was too obsessed=) Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	14. December 14th

Hi there

I'm so sorry that I'm not able to update this as regularly as I would want to. And since I kind of don't see myself writing two chapters per day any time before Christmas this is probably not going to be finished until the 26th or something. You have my sincere apologies for that.

Other than that I was enjoying a bit of family time today. It was my father's birthday and both my older sisters were home, which was very nice since that happens about three times a year. He's 63 now (getting seriously old) and I'm always mocking him with how he's more than three times as old as me. We were playing games all afternoon although I could not play in all of them because of the unbelievable workload at the moment at uni. I'm going to a friend early tomorrow morning so I'll get some work done in the morning and don't just sleep until like 9.

Let's see how studying goes tomorrow and maybe you'll get a chapter but if I'm seriously despairing you won't. Plus, I have every chapter mapped out but I can't seem to find any idea for the one tomorrow so either my friend can help me out or I'll go stand in the corner and cry.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy=)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>December 14th<strong>

Kurt came to Blaine's locker chuckling already at the sight of his boyfriend. Blaine was rolling his shoulders in a weird motion and trying to stretch his left hamstring at the same time.

"I got your text this morning, what was this about you dying?" Kurt laughed mockingly, "You look quite alive to me."

"How is your body not burning like mine after that dance rehearsal yesterday?" Blaine asked, annoying how his boyfriend there like not a single muscle in his body was sore.

Blaine, of course, was talking about yesterday's two hour extended dance rehearsal that had resulted from the panic that everyone in the New Directions was feeling when thinking about going up against the best dancers at their school.

"New Directions always have their panic reactions right before the competition and I know exactly what to do so that I won't feel like little men are kicking my muscles from the inside," Kurt revealed.

"Oh my god give me some of that stuff," Blaine begged, "If Mike is going to do this to us again I'm probably going to die. My muscles are not used to this type of activity."

"One step ahead of you," Kurt smiled and handed Blaine today's red envelope.

_I'm the cure for all your problems, baby!_

_Love, Kurt  
><em>

"Baby?" Blaine asked with raised eyebrows, "You never call me that."

"And you won't ever hear me say it but it looked good on paper," Kurt answered and Blaine looked slightly disappointed. He leaned closer and his mouth lightly touched Kurt's ear when he whispered, "You should, I think it's sexy."

* * *

><p>Kurt was slightly worried about Blaine. He had lost it at Glee club during a fight with Sam about his proposition of a sexified performance at Sectionals. Kurt didn't think it was that good of an idea either but Blaine really seemed to be fed up with other people telling him what to do when their ideas were nothing but complete and utter crap.<p>

For about ten minutes nobody had really known what to do. Kurt didn't think it was a good idea for him to go after Blaine because when his boyfriend wanted to blow off steam it was best to let him. He was probably hitting the crap out of that punching bag in the gym and just wanted to be angry for a while.

Finn didn't think it was a good idea to let the group split up such a short time before the competition and went to look for Blaine after ten minutes of contemplating what to do. That boy really was lost when Rachel didn't tell him exactly what to do all the time.

Now some twenty minutes had passed since Finn had disappeared to go find Blaine and Kurt was waiting along with the others who were spending the time chatting to Sam and welcoming him back into their group.

The image of Blaine and Finn suddenly coming through the door, discussing and, who would have thought it possible, laughing, was definitely not the one Kurt had been expecting.

"Whoa what happened here?" Puck was the first one to recognise their presence.

"We worked out our differences," Blaine answered in his trademark dapper tone that Kurt hadn't heard him use in quite a while.

"Yeah," Finn agreed and sounded downright stupid after Blaine, "So now let's get to dance rehearsal."

Blaine shot Kurt a tortured look but he must have felt like it was too soon to test his luck with Finn and followed him to the auditorium without any protesting.

* * *

><p>They were in the car after having gotten a shower and Blaine finally let out the moan that he had been holding back for so long.<p>

"Oh my god, I feel like I'm dying," he groaned and went back to his weird shoulder-rolling motion.

"I think it's time for me to show you how to get rid of that soreness," Kurt said and pulled into his driveway, "Believe me, in a few minutes you'll feel better."

They went up to his room and Kurt closed the door behind them.

"Take your shirt off," he ordered and Blaine looked at him strangely.

"Kurt, you know that I'm normally always up for sex but seriously just the thought of moving make the soreness so much worse," Blaine said apologetically.

"No, silly," Kurt laughed, "I'm not talking about sex. Just take your shirt off and I'll make you feel better."

Kurt went to his bathroom and got a little spray bottle when he gestured Blaine to the bed.

"Lay down on your stomach," he told Blaine and the boy obliged.

Kurt climbed on top of his boyfriend and grabbed the bottle to spray a generous amount on Blaine's back.

"Oh my god, that's cold," Blaine complained but Kurt just laughed and began to let his warm hands glide over his boyfriend's back.

"Just wait a minute and you'll be burning from the inside," he promised and began kneading the knots out of Blaine's neck and shoulder.

Blaine was enjoying Kurt's hand on his naked back and other than the occasional moan when Kurt was working on a particularly sore spot, nothing could be heard from him for a few minutes.

"Oh, it does burn," Blaine suddenly exclaimed, "but it's a good kind of heat."

Kurt still let his hands wander over his boyfriend's back but as he got less tense, Kurt got more bored so he began teasing Blaine a bit.

He let the tips of his fingers wander over the sensitive skin on Blaine's sides and his boyfriend writhed under his touch. Kurt pressed small kisses to Blaine's neck and teased his ears with his hot breath.

Kurt let his arms wander to the waistband of Blaine's jeans and then whispered into his boyfriend's ear, "Still feeling so opposed to the sex idea?"

That was all it took for Blaine to quickly spin around and suddenly it was Kurt pinned against the bed.

"I couldn't be less opposed to it," he growled, "But I believe you are wearing too many clothes."

* * *

><p><strong>Random comment : Do you also have a family that just can't play a game without everyone behaving like five year olds? Seriously, my parents are like old, my sisters are both almost thirty and I'm the only teenager in the family but still we're all fighting over the game like we're still in kindergarden. We're all just a bunch of sore losers (although I don't know what the others were complaining about, I was losing by miles - lucky love life where are you?=))<strong>


	15. December 15th

Hi guys

Sorry again that there wasn't a chapter yesterday but at least today's final exam went really well, I think I passed this one=) Last one is tomorrow and then I have like a writing portfolio to hand in on Wednesday and then it's Christmas time=) Soo excited!

Just so you know, I do have one of those spray bottles at home, I believe it's devil's clamp but I don't even know where my mum got it from but she treated the whole family with it.

We have tons of snow here. Where there's a tiny bit of snow where my university is (Zurich) but there's a lot of snow where I live and I can't wait to have time to go snowboarding!=)

Once again I don't know whether there will be a chapter tomorrow because of the writing portfolio but I'll do my best!

This is just something short and sweet (hopefully)=)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!

* * *

><p><strong>December 15th<strong>

Blaine came bouncing to his locker the next morning where Kurt and Tina were already chatting.

"I feel great, my muscles aren't the least bit sore," he explained the huge smile on his face.

"Well, you won't be so happy after we tell you what Finn and Mike have come up with," Tina warned him.

"Yeah, they feel like they have to go all Vocal Adrenaline on us and have scheduled a twenty-four hour rehearsal," Kurt explained but Blaine didn't looked too impressed at all.

"Oh, I know, that was partly my idea," he told the two who were looking at him with big eyes, "we need all the rehearsal we can get if we want to stand a chance against the Trouble Tones."

"What is it with you and Finn suddenly acting like you've been best friends all along?" Kurt asked suspiciously but Blaine just laughed at him and said, "Well I can't be fighting with my boyfriend's brother forever, can I?"

"Well, of course I had to change today's surprise but I think you'll like it anyway," Kurt said and handed him the red envelope.

_I want to share everything with you, even the simplest things._

_Love, Kurt  
><em>

"Kurt, I'm serious, can't you make it obvious just _once_?" Blaine groaned and Tina grabbed the note but didn't seem to get it either.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" Kurt asked with an innocent smile on his lips.

Blaine linked arms with Tina and said, "Come, we don't have to listen to this evil man!" He shot a childishly sullen look back over his shoulder and dragged Tina to their first class, the two of them trying to figure out what he and Kurt could possibly share.

* * *

><p>Twenty-four hour rehearsal started at noon and would end in the evening of the next day. It wasn't exactly twenty-four hours long but they weren't quite like Vocal Adrenaline yet, after all. They still had to get some sleep and of course Figgins would never allow them to speak school for Glee club. It was already a big accomplishment that he allowed them to use the gym over night.<p>

"Alright, guys," Mr Shue silenced the chattering group that was all dressed in sports clothes and explained, "Finn, Blaine and I have already done the song selection since we're rather behind schedule."

Finn and Blaine went to stand beside Mr Shue and announced the songs and who would sing what parts of them.

Mr Shue spoke again, "Mike was up all night figuring out a dance routine that will help us outshine the Trouble Tones."

Mike went to stand beside the three men as well and said, "It's the toughest choreography we've ever done but with this extra rehearsal time we'll manage to master it until tomorrow night."

Quinn was the first one to jump to her feet and clap her hands like a boxer in the ring, ready to knock out her opponent. Soon everyone joined her and the room was filled with excitement for the new hope they had.

* * *

><p>Dance rehearsal was no short of the hardest thing some of the members of New Directions had ever done. Especially Rory seemed to be having a hard time remembering all the steps, arm movements and positions. And of course, having to sing while they were dancing their heart out did not make the task any easier.<p>

"Alright guys, that's it for today," Mike finally announced at 10, clearly out of breath.

They got out the big mattresses and scattered them all over the gym. Mr Shue felt that his students were too tired to try anything so he let them make their own sleeping arrangements. Finn, Sam and Rory put their mattresses in a circle in the middle with the band dudes that had joined their team and who will probably never want to perform with them again after today's torture. Puck and Quinn had their own little nest in a corner and Mike and Tina occupied another corner.

That, of course, left two corners to choose from for Blaine and Kurt and Blaine tiredly followed his boyfriend to one of them.

Kurt went around with the spray bottle of his miracle cure for sore muscles and Blaine almost fell asleep before Kurt returned.

"Hey sleepyhead, wanna know what you get to share with me today?" Kurt asked softly and with some effort, Blaine managed to open his eyes one more time.

His did however not want to use his energy to speak so he just looked at Kurt expectantly.

Kurt chuckled, "Come here, share my sleeping bag with me," he asked softly.

Kurt's voice was so heart-warmingly sweet that Blaine couldn't help but oblige. In a last effort of his muscles he rolled over to Kurt and his boyfriend closed the extra large sleeping bag around them.

Soon, Kurt's arms were wrapped tightly around him and he had his arms weakly sprawled over Kurt's chest.

"Good night, baby," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear and the chuckle that Blaine couldn't hold back already showed the first signs of how sore exactly he was going to be the next day.

"I thought you were never going to call me that aloud?" he asked amusedly.

"Well you're acting like one, moping around, lying on my chest like a new-born and more importantly, you're cute as a little toddler," Kurt replied and pressed another kiss to Blaine's forehead.

"I love you," Blaine simply replied and it was all that Kurt needed to drift of to sleep, not even staying awake long enough to say the words back. Not that Blaine would have heard him – the boy was already wandering in dream land.

* * *

><p><strong>I have an exam tomorrow that basically consists of writing an academic essay about some aspect of American culture. I don't know what aspect, of course but it's probably going to be whether the US is a secular state. So I have to know quite a lot of statistics by heart. Did you know that like 90 percent of Americans say that they pray everyday? We're not nearly as religious here so that's quite a surprising number for me but the lecture on religion in America in general was incredibly interesting.<strong>


	16. December 16th

Hi everyone

This is late, I know, and you have my sincere apologies!

It's Christmas Eve (yay) and here in continental Europe, everything exciting (big dinner, presents, church) goes down on Christmas eve so my Christmas is basically already over.  
>But it was soo lovely. I was in the kitchen the whole day, cooking and baking stuff. I got Barney Stinson's Playbook (How I Met Your Mother) from my friend, which is - simply put - awesome and we were drinking mulled wine the whole evening while playing some games=). I hope you all know what mulled wine is, but I think I exaggerated on it's ability to make you drunk, I feel like its effect is more like the one butterbeer supposedly has than what I wrote about it in this chapter but it served it's purpose.<p>

In six days it's my birthday (my profile says I'm 19 but I actually only turn 19 on the 30th, I just didn't want to go back and change it again after a few weeks). I'll try to get the story done by then but I will guarantee nothing.

I hope you're all having a wonderful Christmas and get to celebrate it with your loved ones.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but I think we still own quite a supply of mulled wine.

* * *

><p><strong>December 16th<strong>

The members of New Directions were easy to make out among the students that morning. They were the ones with the pained expressions, the ones who permanently shifted around on their chairs, trying to find an acceptably comfortable way to sit, the ones who were walking down the hallways like someone had put a stick up their a- well you get the picture.

Blaine was sitting beside Tina and they were both moaning in pain and there was no way they could concentrate on the task their teacher had given them.

"I'm honestly thinking about breaking up with my boyfriend," Tina groaned and at that moment Blaine's phone vibrated in his pocket.

"My boyfriend just threatened me with the same thing," Blaine chuckled after he had read Kurt's text. He immediately regretted it, though because even the slightest laughter sent stabs of pain through his stomach.

"Let's just find Kurt during the break and get some more of that magical stuff he sprayed on us yesterday," Tina suggested and Blaine agreed, "I feel like taking a bath in it and just letting it burn up my muscles."

* * *

><p>The arrived at Kurt's locker and it looked like Zombies were coming from all directions towards the last living human on earth. Kurt was already working his spray bottle on Finn and Puck and Quinn and Artie were next in line.<p>

Blaine went to stand beside his boyfriend, putting his head on Kurt's shoulder. For once he was actually grateful for the height difference. The gesture put a smile on Kurt's face and Blaine closed his eyes comfortably until Kurt was finished with everybody.

He gently shrugged his shoulder and announced, "You're up, baby," which immediately woke Blaine up.

"I'm going to get this now every time I'm tired, huh?" Blaine commented about the "baby" treatment but Kurt merely smiled sheepishly. He positioned himself behind Blaine who struggled to push back his shirt to reveal his naked shoulder for Kurt to spray it.

"You know it would feel a lot better if I you took your shirt off and I could spray your whole back," Kurt said suggestively and Blaine spun around in the quickest movement he'd managed all morning.

A sheepish smile was playing around Kurt's lips and Blaine quickly grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to a supply room for chemistry that was not likely to be used so early in the morning.

When the two got out ten minutes late, they were almost late for class. Blaine's back was burning and so were his lips.

Why did Kurt have to be a senior? They had not one single class together and he wouldn't have any chance of making out in random rooms with his boyfriend in his own senior year. Most likely he wouldn't have any chance of making out anywhere. Kurt would be in New York, living his dreams while he had another year in conservative, homophobic Ohio.

Life sometimes just wasn't fair.

But Blaine didn't know how unfair life could be until he got back to dance rehearsal after lunch.

They had ABC down and there really wasn't a lot of choreography for Man In The Mirror. Fortunately there wasn't, Blaine thought, because he didn't have any idea how he would have pulled off singing that song while dancing his heart out.

He got to the gym and Mike was already announcing the plans for Control.

For the record, he still had no idea how he was going to pull off dancing and singing at the same time. No offence, but Artie only had to move his hands.

But Finn gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder and there was no way he was going to complain about his part when Kurt's stepbrother finally trusted him enough to cooperate.

* * *

><p>The afternoon had been complete torture and felt like it was going to drag on forever. Blaine was counting the minutes until every last member had the steps in Control down.<p>

"Guys, I think we're going to rip the Trouble Tones to pieces," Mike finally announced, clapping his hands and everybody joined him in giving themselves a well deserved round of applause.

"Alright guys, let's hit the showers and we'll meet in the choir room tomorrow at four," Mr Shue said, sending everyone to the warm comfort of the showers.

Blaine suddenly realised that he would be completely naked with both his boyfriend and his boyfriend's stepbrother in the room. Awkward couldn't even begin to cover the situation that would put them in.

Luckily for him, both Kurt and Finn were too tired to care about anything at that moment and it wasn't until they all got out of the shower and had towels wrapped around them that they all started to come back to their senses.

Finn stood with his back to Kurt and Blaine while he was getting dressed and Kurt promptly took advantage of the situation. Blaine was only dressed in his jeans when Kurt wrapped his arms around his naked chest from behind.

"You don't think I forgot today's surprise, do you?" Kurt whispered in his ear flirtatiously. "Meet me in the auditorium when you're ready," he ordered, "And cut back on the hair gel, just this one time."

* * *

><p>Blaine obeyed and when he entered the auditorium his hair was looking wilder than ever. Kurt was waiting on the stage, sitting on the floor with just two cups and a big thermos jug before him.<p>

"I made us some mulled wine," he informed Blaine who sat down to lean against him.

Blaine had never had the tasty Christmas drink before and Kurt did not skimp on the refills.

Soon enough, the two were beginning to feel the alcohol level in their blood rise and the mulled wine made their inhibitions float away into the April Rhodes Auditorium.

Kurt took another generous sip from his glass and moved over to sit on Blaine's lap.

"You know, when I don't have to be afraid of you doing something stupid, I actually quite like it when you're drunk," he announced and his hands began working their way under Blaine's shirt.

"Quite like it doesn't even begin to cover how I feel about you when you're drunk," Blaine said and leant back pleasurably, supporting himself on his elbows.

Kurt proved Blaine's point when his lips found their way to his boyfriend's neck.

"It's a good thing we got that whole _first time _out of the way," Kurt murmured between kisses. "I can now finally just let you do whatever you want and not worry what it might lead to because whatever it does lead to, I'm fine with it."

Blaine didn't find any words that would have been appropriate to how much he agreed with his boyfriend. He decided that actions spoke louder than words and quickly switched places with Kurt so that he was the one straddling his boyfriend.

Their kisses became more heated and the point was it didn't matter. Admittedly, the alcohol made any inhibitions they might have had go away but it wasn't like they had anything holding them back in the first place.

They were in love and they wanted to use every possible way to show it to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>So the bit about inhibitions was taken from a conversation I had about drinking with a friend from uni. He said that for him it doesn't matter if he gets drunk and loses his inhibitions because he doesn't have any to begin with. Well, for the record, I don't have inhibitions and then I get drunk and it gets even worse=) I'm a bit of a Brittany - I get kind of slutty when I'm drunk (although I'm not the stereotypical slutty drunk, I guess I'm more of a plain crazy drunk=)).<strong>


	17. December 17th

Hi there

The good thing about updating today (if there's any good thing about this huuuge delay - sorry=)) is that you can't hate me for updating late because it's my birthday=)

I watched Glee's Rocky Horror episode this morning with my two friends who like Glee, too. They're actually here right now, yay Gleeks=)

Uuh yeah I'm feeling silly today. I'm a huge birthday attention whore, I always get everyone to come to my semi-parties (I don't invite, I _force=)) _Normally I'd go snowboarding but the weather isn't that nice and I went the day before yesterday so Glee it was this morning instead...

Yup, my friends are telling my right now that now that I didn't update for so long you're gonna expect something good... uuhm, don't=)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p><strong>December 17th<strong>

**Mike Chang: **If we don't win today, I'd be very surprised

**- Tina Cohen-Chang, William Schuester, Quinn Fabray **and **10 others **like this

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **Whoa, mr shue since when do you have facebook?

**William Schuester: **I needed it for Kurt dad's campaign for Congress

**- Burt Hummel** likes this

**Kurt Hummel: **Okay, dad, let me break this to you, my friend's Facebook walls are off limit, got it?

**- Finn Hudson **likes this

**Burt Hummel: **What, so I don't catch you flirting with Blaine? I don't have to come here for that. I can get it every evening at home.

**- Finn Hudson **likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry: <strong>Is at Tina's house, watching The Sound Of Music - New Direction's unofficial pre-competition ritual

**Kurt Hummel: **Mercedes, you're missed!

**- Mercedes Jones, Rachel Berry **and **Tina Cohen-Chang **like this

**Mercedes Jones: **I hope someone is pointing out for me that Captain Van Trapp is hot

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **We totally found out why Kurt likes Blaine, he's just as dapper as the Captain

**- Blaine Anderson **likes this

**Kurt Hummel: **Anything if I get to be Julie Andrews, she's so fabulous

**- Rachel Berry **likes this

* * *

><p><strong>William Schuester <strong>on **McKinley High's New Directions Official Page: **10 minutes until the competition starts, guys, we're going to bring this home!

**Quinn Fabray: **Look, Mr Schue, we love you and all but you seriously have to get off Facebook, your speeches are just so much better live!

**- Finn Hudson, Tina Cohen-Chang, Kurt Hummel **and **5 others** like this

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson: <strong>old no-facebook mr schue is back, that speech was EPIC!

**Rachel Berry: **I just wish you and Puck would start respecting at least the simplest grammar rules, even if it's on Facebook

**- Kurt Hummel **likes this

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **we're doin our best but we just don't have the skills you got

**- Finn Hudson **likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes Jones: <strong>Get ready for the Trouble Tones, we're up in 5 and we're gonna bring this house down!

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Don't worry, everyone, I checked with Mercedes, she meant it mephotatricly, the house is staying up!

**- Santana Lopez **likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Mike Chang <strong>on **McKinley High's Trouble Tones Official Page: **Congratulation, girls! Those moves were hot and the choreography was very good, go Tango!

**- Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones **and **9 others **like this

**Rachel Berry: **Mike, you can't go fraternising with the enemy before the competition is over!

**Rachel Berry: **Actually, you can't go fraternising with the enemy EVER, because after a competition is always before another competition. You're Asian, I thought they taught you that!

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Woah, hold it right there, Miss Berry! First of all, that dance routine was fabulous, you of all people should be able to appreciate good dancing. Second of all, you're being racist, so you better go back to your seat because we're about to go on!

**- Mike Chang, Artie Abrams, Blaine Anderson **and **9 others **like this

* * *

><p><strong>Finn Hudson <strong>on **McKinley High's New Directions Official Page: **tht was aaawesome guys!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **yup we k.i.l.l.e.d. it dude

**Kurt Hummel:** I'm not even going to comment on spelling and punctuation this time and will just agree with you: that was amazing=)

**Blaine Anderson: **I agree with everyone and would like to say that I'm very proud of what we've accomplished

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **woah talk normal mr dapper pants

**- Kurt Hummel **likes this

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel: <strong>Oh my god we won!

**- Blaine Anderson, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Finn Hudson **and **9 others **like this

**William Schuester: **I'm so proud of you guys, your hard work and dedication paid off

**William Schuester: **Plus, I think there is no doubt that this year's Sectionals MVP goes to Mike Chang for his fantastic choreography!

**- Tina Cohen-Chang, Artie Abrams, Rachel Berry **and **9 others **like this

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt Hummel <strong>to **Blaine Anderson: **you know, Mike may have gotten the MVP but we couldn't have done it without yours and Finn's leadership skills! So I'm now awarding you with a honorary MVP…

**Blaine Anderson: **Aaaw I feel like I should give an acceptance speech now=) Just so you know, you'd be the first one I'd thank!

**Kurt Hummel: **Forget it, Anderson, I'll be the first one of us who's going to give an acceptance speech for originating a role on Broadway, which I'll get a Tony for *dream*

**Blaine Anderson: **You know it=)

**Kurt Hummel: **Excuse me while I go fall into bed now and sleep twenty-four hours…

**Kurt Hummel: **Actually, I'm already in bed but let's pretend I'm not for the dramatic effect=)

**Blaine Anderson: **Good night, silly!

**Kurt Hummel: **It's not silly…=)=)

**Blaine Anderson: **Just go to sleep!=)

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, is it embarrassing that I always wrote Mr Shue when it's actually Mr Schue? Because, after all, Schuester is a German name and my mother tongue is some weird variation of German=)<strong>


End file.
